Opposites Attract
by Autobot-Silverblade
Summary: Thundercracker and Jazz are split by war but when a minibot tried to ruin their 'secret', the Decepticons step in but how will Jazz cope with life on the Nemesis? Rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic hope you like it**

**Please don't flame but do review :)**

Jazz sat in his quarters holding the sparkling to his chassis he smiled down at her and gently rocked her back and forth, the sparkling chirped and smiled at him before placing one of her hands over his spark. He leant down and kissed the top of her helm she giggled and snuggled close to him, he smiled and rubbed her back causing her to coo. He picked up a blanket from the edge of the berth and wrapped it around her, he watched as she shut off her optics and held onto him he returned her affection and held her closer.

"You're my little femme aren't you?" she cooed quietly and snuggled closer to him and further under the blanket "Goodnight SilverBlade" he moved back onto the berth and laid down onto his side and held her close to his chassis as he too fell into recharge. Mirage walked into his shared quarters with his brother and smiled, he still hadn't managed to get used to the idea of his brother being a father. He walked over to the cupboard and took out a blanket he went back to Jazz and placed the blanket over him and his daughter. Jazz had refused to tell anyone who the father of his daughter was purely because he didn't want them to find out who he was bonded to, even Mirage didn't know somehow Jazz had managed to keep it hidden from his younger sibling. Mirage walked over to his berth sat down and looked over at his brother and niece once more before falling into recharge himself.

A few hours later Jazz opened one optic and looked at Mirage who was recharging peacefully on the other side of the room; he cradled his daughter against his chassis keeping the blanket wrapped around her. He onlined both optics before standing up off the berth and quietly making his way over to the door and slipping out of the room. He knew that every other mech would be in their quarters recharging so he knew it would be safe to use the main corridors. It was times like this that he was grateful for being a special ops mech, he silently ran through the corridor once he was at the entrance to the ARK he sighed through his vents and looked down at his daughter she was now awake and looking up at him. He shifted her into one arm and pulled the blanket further around her to protect her from the winter air.

"Let's pray that we can pull this off Silver" he whispered as he made his way around the back of the ARK, his daughter snuggled against him as he made his way away from the ark towards the forest. He continued walking for what felt like forever until he reached the cliff edge, the moon shone down providing them with some light. His spark skipped a beat when he saw the form of a bot stood at the edge, he slowly walked forward until her could see the details of his mate's armour; he looked over his mate's wings and placed a hand on one of them. His mate turned round, his red optics locked on the sparkling immediately he looked up at Jazz as though wanting confirmation, Jazz simply nodded.

The mech reached out and stroked the top of the SilverBlade's helm; she chirped and shut her optics enjoying the touches. The mech hugged Jazz with one arm and continued to stroke their little one with the other, Jazz smiled and settled against his mate content to watch his mate play with their little one; Silver opened her optics and reached up to the new mech. Jazz carefully removed his visor and sub spaced it, his blue optics shone in the dark.

"She won't hurt you" Jazz said, his mate looked at him before taking his daughter. Jazz smiled when she settled against the mech, he took the blanket from Jazz and wrapped it around her

"Thank you Jazz"

"What for?" he looked up at his Decepticon mate and snuggled closer to him, the mech smiled and kissed him, SilverBlade chirped and covered her optics they looked at her and chuckled "Her name is SilverBlade by the way" the Decepticon looked down at his daughter and smiled, when she twisted in the blanket the mech traced his hand over her back, Jazz looked at his mate "Is something wrong?"

"That depends on whether you think it is….she's going to be a seeker" Jazz looked at his daughter "See the two marks on her back?" Jazz looked to where he was pointing and nodded "They're wing nubs" Jazz smiled and pulled the blanket back around her to keep her warm

"If the mechs back at base see these they're going to immediately work out that I'm bonded to a Decepticon" the seeker pulled Jazz and his daughter closer and held them close

"Jazz you know I would join you…"

"But Megatron and your trine would have your head if you left the Decepticons I know" he sighed and pressed himself closer to his mate "I just wish this whole war would end so we could be together again"

"As do I…How did you come up with SilverBlade by the way?" he looked at Jazz

"Mirage helped me" The Decepticon held his mate close and looked up at the sky it was just beginning to get light

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you Jazz" he kissed his sparkmate and stroked the top of his daughter's helm again "I have to go soon" Jazz sighed and hugged his mate

"Please don't go" the Decepticon sighed and cradled his daughter close to him, he put one hand under Jazz's chin and lifted his face up so they locked optics

"Jazz believe me if there was a way for me to stay I would but as it is we can't" Jazz tightened his grip on his mate and looked at their daughter, he looked at her before taking her from his mate and looking at him. "I have to go before it gets light" the Decepticon kissed Jazz "I love you both" he said before transforming and flying off

"I love you too Thundercracker" Jazz lowered his head and took his visor out of his sub space, he looked at it for a moment holding SilverBlade in his other arm, he let out a quiet sigh and put his visor back on. A short red mech snarled quietly after seeing the whole exchange, he stepped out from the trees and growled. SilverBlade looked over Jazz's shoulder and chirped at the sight of the mini bot, Jazz spun round and stared not sure whether to be afraid or to be angry.

"You traitor" the mech snarled before running back to base, Jazz looked at Silver who was staring at the retreating mech before running after him

"Cliffjumper wait!"

BlehBlehBleh

Cliffjumper walked into the base still snarling, a few of the mechs looked at him before carrying on with what they were doing. He knew most of the mechs would be up by now and he made a beeline for the rec room where Optimus would most likely be getting his morning energon with the others. He heard a few mechs say good morning to Jazz and SilverBlade, he growled again quietly.

"Cliffjumper wait" Jazz said as he walked up behind the mech "You don't understand"

"I understand perfectly well Jazz and I intend on making sure Prime does also" the mini bot said as he pushed past Jazz and continued walking

-TC!-

-Jazz what's wrong?-

-I could really use an attack on the base right now- he practically screamed through their bond as he raced back to his quarters knowing there would be no way of stopping Cliffjumper.

-Why? What's happened?-

-Cliffjumper saw us…he's going to find Optimus now and there is no way I could stop him without having to beat the slag out of him!-

-Give me a minute- Jazz ran into his quarters and placed SilverBlade down on his berth, he also thanked Primus that Mirage was up –We're on our way I managed to convince Starscream to provoke Megatron-

-For once I'm actually grateful that Starscream and Skywarp know we're bonded-

-Jazz when we get there be at the back Skywarp and I will warp in and take you and Silver – just as Thundercracker finished the whole base shook and the alarms blared, he picked up Silver just as his comm came to life

/Optimus to Jazz come in Jazz/

/Jazz here/

/Take SilverBlade and stay with her keep hidden/

/Yes sir/ he cut off his comm and made his way to the back of the ship, Skywarp and Thundercracker were already there,

"Starscream has got Cliffjumper" Thundercracker stated

"The stupid glitch was going to tell your boss about you and TC couldn't have that" Skywarp grinned and rubbed the top of Silver's helm "So can I blow a few things up?" Jazz glared at him "Fine" Skywarp crossed his arms and pouted, Thundercracker took his daughter and held her in one arm

"Hold out your arms Jazz" he sighed and did as Thundercracker said straight away Thundercracker put statis cuffs on him, Jazz dropped unconscious and was caught by Skywarp. Just as they presumed SilverBlade burst out screaming not understanding what was going on, Thundercracker held her close and Skywarp put Jazz over his shoulder. They blew a hole in the back of the ARK before flying out. The Autobots looked back after hearing Silver's cries

"Those slaggers have got Silver and Jazz!" Smokescreen yelled, Optimus threw Megatron before turning round

"Don't shoot! We can't risk hurting them!" Optimus yelled

"Hey you bastard put me down!" Cliffjumper yelled as Starscream flew off with him; the seeker knocked the mini bot unconscious

* * *

Thundercracker rocked his daughter gently in his arms; he looked at Jazz who was still unconscious even though the statis cuffs had been removed. Silver held onto Thundercracker and hiccupped slightly, he kissed the top of her helm she cooed and held onto his armour. Jazz groaned Silver turned round and reached out to him; Thundercracker stood up and gently placed her next to him.

Slowly Jazz opened his optics, for a moment he forgot what was going on and then he remembered. He felt something snuggle close into his side; he turned his head to the side and smiled, his daughter was curled up against his side. He felt a hand brush along his side; he turned his head and smiled at Thundercracker who was sat on the berth.

"Wh..Where's Cliffjumper?"

"In the brig shouting some very….colourful language" Jazz chuckled and sat up after sliding Silver into his lap

"That is just typical Cliffjumper" Thundercracker wrapped an arm around Jazz and held him close

"Soundwave is working on him, removing the memory of our meeting" Silver looked up at the two of them and rolled onto her back

"Life is going to be very interesting" Jazz commented as she rolled onto her front showing her wing nubs "Are wing nubs sensitive?"

"Yes and No they're very ticklish though" Jazz looked at Thundercracker before tickling Silver's wing nubs, the femmling burst out in a fit of giggles "Told you" Silver continued giggling and trying to escape from her father, Jazz picked her up and held her over his head before putting her back in his lap. Soon Thundercracker and Jazz were deep in conversation about nothing in particular while Silver hung off of Thundercracker's wing, which was until Skywarp came in, they looked at him Thundercracker automatically lifting his wings causing Silver to squeal.

"Lord Megatron would like a word with both of you, leave SilverBlade with me I'll look after her" Thundercracker and Jazz looked at each other, Jazz took Silver and gave her to Skywarp before leaving the room with Thundercracker and making their way down to Megatron's office.

* * *

**What did you think? Was it good if you thought it was crap please don't flame it. **

**Tell me if you think I should continue...well I will anyway but...whatever**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :) Hope you like it**

**No flames please but please review! :D**

**-bond talk-**

**"normal talk"**

_**"Flashbacks"**_

_**/comm talk/**_

**I have a few surprises in store for this and believe me they are interesting ;)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except for my Ocs!**

* * *

Jazz and Thundercracker stood in the command centre completely alone apart from Megatron who was glaring at them, Jazz was looking down at the floor not sure what to do while Thundercracker was looking at Megatron. The Decepticon leader slammed his fist into the side of a computer terminal causing Jazz to jump from the sudden violence, slowly Megatron made his way over so he was standing in front of them.

"You're telling me that the two of you are bonded and that sparkling is yours?" he all but snarled

"Yes Lord Megatron" Thundercracker replied sending a wave of comfort through his bond with Jazz

"You do know this can be classed as treachery Thundercracker" the seeker simply nodded "And that treachery can be punishable by death" once again he simply nodded "As for you Autobot, I could give the order and have you and your sparkling executed within a few moments, tell me, why did you choose to take them Thundercracker? Didn't you think it would be obvious to me about the two of you"

"Yes sir I did" Megatron raised an optic ridge at him

"And yet you still went ahead with it" Megatron sighed and walked over to his chair and sat down "Thundercracker I will deal with you later" the door opened and Blitzwing and Motormaster walked in Megatron waved his hand and almost immediately Motormaster restrained Thundercracker while Blitzwing held Jazz "Take them both to the brig and have Starscream take Skywarp and the sparkling down to the brig also"

"Yes Lord Megatron" the two mechs said in unision before taking Thundercracker and Jazz down to the brig, Jazz's panick flooded through their bond Thundercracker reached out to him just to provide him with some sense of safety. As they were walking through the corridors most of the Decepticons sneered at them while some of them laughed, once down at the brig they saw Starscream and Skywarp waiting for them, Skywarp was still holding SilverBlade close to his chassis.

"Leave" Starscream ordered Motormaster and Blitzwing

"We don't listen to you Starbum" the triple changer snarled

"You will if you don't want to end up in the brig also" the seeker replied his wings arched back as though backing up his words, the two mechs reluctantly left not before pushing Thundercracker and Jazz forward. Starscream sighed and looked at his trinemate "I'm sorry it's come to this I tried to talk to him but you know what he's like" Skywarp walked over and gently passed SilverBlade to Jazz, who cradled her to his chassis, Thundercracker looked around trying to find Cliffjumper said mech was in one of the end cells currently unconcious. Starscream opened one of the cells and gestured for them to go in, Jazz walked in and sat on the floor in the corner at the back while Thundercracker stood next to him. The cell bars reactivated "We've got to go I'll see what I can do for you" both mechs watched as Starscream and Skywarp left

"What are we gonna do Thunder?" Thundercracker looked down at Jazz before sitting down next to him, the seeker wrapped his arm around Jazz and pulled him close to his chassis

"I honestly don't know Jazz" he replied sending comfort to his smaller mate "But I'm not letting anything happen to you or Silver I promise" Jazz settled closer against Thundercracker and stroked SilverBlade's back, she chirped at them and nuzzled Jazz's chassis before falling into a light recharge.

"Traitor" the two mechs looked at where the voice came from, Cliffjumper was awake and glaring at them "You traitor Jazz, when Prime finds out he'll offline you and your Pit spawn" he snarled

"Shut your trap Autobot" Thundercracker snapped glaring at him his wings arched into a v-shape "I should have offlined you instead of bringing you here"

"You're in no position to threaten me Con!" he snarled

"Neither are you Autobot scum! Trust me on this if anything happens to us at least it will be painless but for you.." Thundercracker smirked "But for you it will be the most painful experience you will have ever suffered through" Jazz internally winced at the brutallity of his mate's voice. Cliffjumper snarled and backed into the corner of his cell, Thundercracker lowered his wings back down and returned to comforting his mate "I'm sorry you had to hear that" he whispered gently holding Jazz tighter against his chassis

"It's ok" Jazz replied just as quietly Thundercracker sighed and looked back to the red minibot who was still glaring at them -Love you TC- he said over their bond sending a wave of love with it

-I love you too Jazz- the seeker sent just as much love through their bond -Go into recharge Jazz I'll watch over you both- Jazz nodded put his head on Thundercracker's shoulder and slowly iniciated his own recharge sequence. Thundercracker gently slipped Jazz off of his lap and into the corner making sure he was in a comfortable position before he stood up and flicked his wings

"Thundercracker" said mech turned and froze when he saw the owner of the voice, Megatron, the Decepticon warlord stood there and glared at him.

"Lord Megatron" he replied

"Don't 'Lord Megatron' me Thundercracker" Megatron approached the cell and continued to glare at him "Do you know why I didn't offline you back in the throne room?" the seeker shook his head not sure whether he should speak or not "Because I have seen how you're trine mates act around you, Starscream just came to me and begged me to spare your life, give me one reason why I should" Thundercracker lowered his head "I didn't think so but I have decided not to offline the three of you yet"

"Sir?"

"You may be of some use to me, however as for you" Megatron turned and glared at Cliffjumper "You are of no use therefore" Thundercracker watched as Megatron powered up his fusion cannon and aimed it at Cliffjumper, the red mech growled but it was easy to see the fear in his optics "Goodbye Autobot" he snarled before firing it Cliffjumper yelled out in pain and dropped to the ground a large hole in his chassis, the sound of the shot woke Jazz up as well as SilverBlade. As soon as he saw Megatron Jazz sat up bolt right and backed into the corner cradling SilverBlade closer to his chassis, the little femme put her hands over his spark and looked at Megatron. "DEAD END GET IN HERE AND REMOVE THIS PIECE OF SCRAP!" Megatron shouted a moment later Dead End walked in, Jazz covered Silver's optics so she didn't see Cliffjumper's body as Dead End dragged him out. Megatron then turned to Thundercracker "You and I are going to have a little talk"

* * *

Optimus sighed at the commotion going on in the control room, he looked over desperately at Ratchet who looked just as stressed as he did

"SHUT UP!" everyone silenced and stared and Ironhide who was growling at them "Thank ya, it won't do any of 'em any good if we're arguing" he recieved a few nods in agreement

"Thank you Ironhide" Optimus said looking over at his friend "Prowl do we know why they took them?"

"No sir, there is no logical reason why they would take the three of them unless they planned on raising SilverBlade as a Decepticon which I very much doubt" the taction replied "Apart from that there is just no reason why they would take them" Teletraan beeped several times

"Alert Alert Decepticon approaching" Red Alert was the first over, he immediately brought up the screen identifying the incoming Decepticon

"Optimus sir Astrotrain is heading our way" Optimus walked over and looked at Teletraan

"Teletraan scan Astrotrain find out if he is carrying any other Decepticons" Optimus ordered, Prowl walked up behind his commander

"Scan complete. One life force detected"

"What would Astrotrain be doing so close to our base and with only one bot for back up?" Prowl asked looking at Optimus, the Prime turned and looked at him

"I honestly don't know Prowl but I'm going to find out" that was all the warning they got before Optimus turned and made his way to the entrance of the Ark, the other Autobots were quick to follow not wanting to let their leader go alone. As they walked outside Astrotrain landed and transformed before throwing Cliffjumper at their feet, Ratchet was quick to run to him while the other Autobots aimed at Astrotrain, the triple changer laughed before quickly transforming and flying off before they could get a shot in. "Ratchet?"

"We need to get him inside now or we'll lose him" Ratchet quickly and gently picked up Cliffjumper before rushing to the Med Bay, the rest of the Autobots following close behind

* * *

**Short Chapter I know dun kill meh plz! **

**What will happen to TC and CJ? Ur just gonna have ta wait :P**

**Not the best chapter I know forgive me **

**Please review but no flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okaaayy...I know I didnt Kill CJ in the next chapter but I despise the guy and want him to SUFFER more first *evil grin* So please give me a chance to make him suffer :p**

**Hope you like the fic so far if you have any ideas or any Ocs you want in my fic just let me know :)**

**/Comm talk/**

**"normal talk"**

_**'Bond talk'**_

**Please review but no flames!**

* * *

Thundercracker followed Megatron through the base, after Cliffjumper had been removed Megatron had taken him from the brig leaving Jazz and SilverBlade alone. Megatron opened the door to his throne room and walked in followed by TC, once inside Megatron turned and faced him.

"You were foolish to keep them a secret from me Thundercracker, I expect a stunt like this from one of the other Decepticons but you were one of the last I expected this from" Megatron snarled at him

"I apologise Lord Megatron"

"It's not good enough. You should never have kept them a secret" the Decepticon warlord sat down in his throne and glared at the blue seeker in front of him "Why did you keep them from me?"

"I was afraid that you would offline them sir" Thundercracker replied looking down at the floor

"I'm more tempted to offline them now than I would have been before if you simply told me" Megatron paused for a moment "However there is a way for them to survive" Thundercracker quickly looked up

"Sir?" Megatron looked at him

"Your mate is the Autobot third in command as well as their head of ops" Thundercracker inwardly sighed knowing exactly where this was going "If you can convince him to join our ranks then I will let them live but that is ONLY if the Autobot joins the others do not think you are receiving any special treatment you will be return to the brig and stay there until I give you permission to will not be involved in any battle plans until I am sure I can trust you again, also you are confined to the base and are not allowed to go flying without your trine. As for your mate and sparkling both will remain in the brig until either he joins us or I decide what to do with them am I clear?"

"Yes Lord Megatron" Thundercracker replied bowing his head

"On top of that you will report every day to the control room for monitor duty until I decide otherwise, Soundwave will escort you back to the brig" Megatron replied, the door to his throne room opened and Soundwave walked in. Thundercracker sighed before walking out of the room the tape-deck following him closely

"Your fears are undastandable" Soundwave said as they were walking his usual monotone voice gone, Thundercracker stared at him as they walked "I would have done the same if I had been in your position"

"What do you mean?"

"If it had been my mate and sparklings I would and have done the same" Soundwave opened the door to the brig and waited for Thundercracker to walk inside before going inside himself and opening the cell currently occupied by Jazz and Silverblade. Once the seeker was inside he reactivated the bars and walked off. Silverblade chirped at her creator and wriggled in Jazz's arms trying to get free, Thundercracker smiled and walked over to them taking his daughter from Jazz. The sparkling giggled and nuzzled her father's chassis. Jazz smiled and leant against the wall

"What did Megatron say to you Thunder?" the blue seeker looked at his mate before sitting down next to him, he shifted Silver slightly "Why don't I like where this is going?"

"Megatron said there was only one way for you and Silver to live" Jazz looked at him

"Which would be?"

"For you to join the Decepticons" Jazz froze and looked down at the floor

"J-join the Decepticons?" Thundercracker nodded and wrapped one arm around his mate "What would happen if I refused?"

"Megatron would most likely offline you both" Jazz looked over at his daughter and sighed reaching out and gently stroking her helm "I wish there was another way Jazz I honestly do"

"I'll...I'll do it" Thundercracker quickly looked at his mate "If it means protecting Silver I'll do it, I'll join"

"You do know Megatron will want information from you Jazz, he won't let you join and not give him information on the Autobots" Jazz sighed and put his head on Thundercracker's shoulder, Silver looked at her parents and chirped patting Jazz's arm in comfort

"I'm fine baby" he rubbed the top of her helm "And Thunder I know what Megatron will want from me but I can't risk our daughter dying, she's our baby and I don't want anything to happen to her she deserves to grow up" Silver giggled and rolled onto her back causing both of her parents to chuckle "See she's so happy I couldn't let her die knowing that I could have saved her life"

"I love you Jazz" Thundercracker kissed the top of Jazz's helm

"I love you too Thunder" Jazz replied gently lifting Silver and cradling her in his arms

* * *

Most of the Autobots were sat outside of the Med Bay waiting on some news about Cliffjumper; Optimus Prime was among those waiting for the news he looked over to where Bumblebee was sat in the corner staring at the door. Prime walked over to him and sat down next to him, the yellow minibot looked up at him wanting comfort, Optimus wrapped an arm around him

"Everything will be ok Bee your brother is strong"

"I-I know"

"Everything will be alright you'll see, he's strong like your mother" Optimus replied once more keeping his arm around the younger mech, the door opened and immediately everyone looked over at Ratchet both Prime and Bumblebee stood up "Ratchet?"

"Cliffjumper's alive but on life support" Ratchet paused for a moment looking at the mechs before he continued "He was shot right in the spark chamber it very narrowly missed his spark, he's not out of danger yet and even when he becomes stable it could be a long time before he wakes up and even then I don't know what permanent damage there might be" Bumblebee stood where he was and began shaking, Optimus immediately wrapped an arm around the younger mech

"Autobots return to your duties" Prowl said after noticing how close to a breakdown Bumblebee was, the Autobots looked over at the SIC "Now!" his doorwings arched up showing how serious he was, immediately the Autobots dispersed. Optimus looked over at Prowl and nodded his thanks, Prowl nodded in return before walking off leaving the medic alone with the other two bots. As soon as the black and white mech had gone Bumblebee immediately grabbed onto Optimus and hugged him tightly, with a sigh Optimus returned the hug and looked over at Ratchet before opening a private link

/Ratchet can Bumblebee see Cliffjumper?/

/He can but it won't be very pleasant he's hooked up to a lot of machines Optimus/ Prime looked down at the youngling

/Look at him Ratchet he needs to know his brother is alive/ Optimus looked up and locked optics with Ratchet, the old medic looked down at Bumblebee before nodding

"Bumblebee" said mech looked up at Optimus "You can go and see Cliffjumper if you want" Bumblebee nodded removing his arms from around the larger mech, slowly the two mechs walked into the Med Bay. Optimus stood by the door and watched as Bumblebee slowly made his way over to his brother, Ratchet walked up next him and sighed, the sight of the younger mech shaking and standing by his brother hurt them both.

"It breaks your spark doesn't it?" Ratchet said quietly Bumblebee sat in a chair next to his brother and stared at him

"Indeed it does Ratchet" Optimus replied "We raised them both since they were sparklings, I don't think in all that time I have ever seen Bumblebee as upset as this" the yellow mech continued to look at his brother

"You know Optimus they both think of you as their father, take a few days off leave it to Prowl and the others to continue the search for Jazz and Silverblade. Before you answer look at Bumblebee he needs some support and I think it would do him some good to have you around" Optimus looked down at the medic and sighed

"Ratchet it's not that I don't want to be here for Bumblebee and Cliffjumper but I can't just leave the others to continue the search"

"Optimus the others would not judge you for it, they know how young Bee and Cliffjumper are and they know how close you are to them" Optimus continued to look at the medic before looking over to Bumblebee, the larger mech quickly opened a comm with Prowl

/Prowl this is Optimus/

/Sir, is everything alright?/ Prowl replied

/As good as anything can be at the moment Prowl. Just to inform you I will taking a few days off with Bumblebee, if you need me to assist in anything to do with Jazz or Silverblade contact me/

/Of course sir, don't worry about the search we will be fine on our own. Prowl out/ the comm went dead and Optimus turned back to Ratchet

"What did I tell you Prime? Make sure you and Bumblebee both get enough recharge and energon or so help me I will kick your aft" Optimus chuckled and watched as the medic went into his office, the larger mech looked over to Bumblebee before walking over to him.

"Bumblebee?" said mech looked up at Optimus who put a hand on his shoulder

"Are you staying?"

"Yes Bumblebee I am" the younger mech's optics brightened a bit "Everything will be alright you'll see"

* * *

Thundercracker kept his arm around Jazz as they sat in their cell waiting, a while ago Skywarp and Starscream had come down to check on them and it was then that Thundercracker and Jazz decided to tell them about his choice to join the Decepticons. Needless to say the two seekers had been shocked by his choice would be an understatement, as much as they thought it was a stupid choice but respected him for it all the same. Silverblade chirped and wriggled in Jazz's arms sensing his fear

"Thunder?"

"Yes Jazz?"

"I'm afraid" his words made Thundercracker sigh, he tightened his grip on his mate and kissed the top of his helm

"I know Jazz, there is still time to back out if you choose to" Jazz shook his head and rubbed the top of Silver's helm

"No I'm not backing out, if I don't do this Megatron will kill Silver and me which in turn would kill you" Thundercracker sighed once more and pulled his mate closer "It's not actually joining the Cons that I'm afraid of" Jazz's voice was quiet as he spoke "It's more of having to attack my friends that I'm afraid of, I don't know how I could hurt them"

"Jazz I know it doesn't seem very realistic at the moment but perhaps Starscream could come up with some way of changing your programming for fights so you won't be able to remember anything that happens during the fight" a dark chuckle caused them both to look up, Silver squeaked and stared at Megatron pressing herself closer to Jazz

"Who needs Starscream to think of something like that when I have Shockwave" Megatron replied with a grin

"Sir?" Thundercracker said looking over him

"Shockwave just so happens to have a programme which can easily override your Autobot protocols" Megatron's grin caused Jazz to press himself against Thundercracker. Skywarp, Starscream and Soundwave walked in behind Megatron "Skywarp take the sparkling, Starscream Soundwave take the Autobot and prepare him from reprogramming"

* * *

**Dum Dum Dum Cliffhanger! **

**Next chapter will be up sometime after Thursday as I now have to revise for my English GCSE *le gasp* O.o**

**Please review but no flames! and thanks for everyone's support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter Oohhhh! Haha GCSE is over and done with thank God! At least thats one down now I've got to wait til next year to take the rest of them! D:**

**Thanks for everyone's support with this fic! Oh and for those who have read my one-shot I am currently working on the prequel to it :D!**

**Please review but no flames!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Transformers (Only my Ocs :P)**

* * *

Jazz stood up and handed Silverblade to Skywarp before looking over at Starscream and Soundwave. Megatron smirked as he watched his TIC and SIC walk out of the brig with Jazz, the sound of someone standing up caused Megatron to look over at Thundercracker who was leaning against the wall looking at Skywarp.

"Thundercracker" the blue mech jumped when Megatron called his name "You will remain here with Skywarp and the sparkling, Skywarp no matter what you are not to let Thundercracker out of the cell is that understood?" the black and purple mech nodded absently holding Silverblade closer. Megatron took one look at them before walking out of the room and making his way towards the Med Bay were Soundwave would be preparing Jazz for reprogramming. Thundercracker turned to Skywarp and sighed

"What's bothering you TC?"

"I'm worried about Jazz" Silverblade clicked and looked at her father, Thundercracker reached out and rubbed the top of her helm "I wanted to be with him he shouldn't have to go through it one his own"

"You know TC Starscream wouldn't allow him to be in pain especially seeing as it would hurt both you and Silver as well" Thundercracker sighed once more

"I can't believe he is really going to go through with this" Skywarp sighed before sitting down next to his brother

"Jazz isn't stupid TC he wouldn't do this if there was another way"

"I know Skywarp that just makes this all the more worse, it's my fault that he was caught I shouldn't have asked to meet up with him" Thundercracker offlined his optics and put his head on the wall, Silverblade reached over to Thundercracker and patted his arm gently. The blue seeker onlined his optics and smiled at his daughter gently taking her from Skywarp, she giggled and cuddled against him, he sent a wave of love through his bond with Jazz.

* * *

Starscream, Soundwave and Jazz walked into the Med Bay. The black and white mech froze when he saw the series of needles and various machines waiting for him, the Constructicons were on the other side of the Med Bay and were smirking at him. Megatron walked in and looked at the Constructicons, they immediately left the Med Bay leaving the four mechs alone. Soundwave went over to the various tools and began to check them,

"Starscream hold him" Megatron ordered, the seeker immediately grabbed Jazz's arms and held them tightly behind his back. The Decepticon warlord looked at Jazz who was struggling against Starscream "Now now Jazz surely you don't want to make this anymore painful that it's already going to be" Jazz stopped struggling and looked at Megatron, the latter smirked at him before turning around and went over to where Soundwave was making preparing the tools.

"Jazz just don't move and it won't hurt as much, you have to trust me on this" Starscream said quietly

"What are those for?" Jazz replied his voice nothing more than a whisper, Starscream looked over to where Jazz indicated, he was looking at the needles

"They'll be injected into your neck, it'll stop your firewalls from attacking the Decepticon programming"

"So what's the programming then?" Jazz asked slightly concerned that the needles didn't contain the program, his optics looked over to where one very painful looking machine was lying

"That's the programmer" Starscream replied, Jazz immediately tensed "Jazz if you want to back out you have to tell me now, once Soundwave activates it there won't be any turning back"

"I'm not turning back" just as Jazz finished speaking Megatron and Soundwave turned and looked at them, the blue mech walked over to the series of needles and picked up one of them. Megatron stood on the other side of the Med Bay smirking at his new recruit, Starscream tightened his grip on Jazz and held him in place as Soundwave injected the first of the needles into his neck. In total five needles were injected into Jazz's neck, the black and white mech wavered slightly as his firewalls were crushed, as a special ops mech he felt so weak and defenceless without the firewalls which provided him with that slight reassurance. Starscream held Jazz tighter as Soundwave began the re-programming sequence, Megatron smirked as he watched Jazz's visor dull and he went limp in Starscream's arms.

"Lord Megatron" said mech looked over at Soundwave "When he awakes he will be a Decepticon" Megatron smirked and leant against the wall, he did however miss the look of concern on his SIC's face as he held Jazz upright.

* * *

Optimus was sat in one of the chairs Bumblebee was in one of the others his head leaning on the larger mech, he had gone into recharge a while ago after being nagged by both Optimus and Ratchet. Bumblebee shifted where he was an unconsciously nuzzled Optimus' side,

"See what I mean" Optimus jumped slightly at the voice and turned his head to see Ratchet walking over to them, the medic chuckled slightly as he walked over to them "Do you see what I mean, Bumblebee truly sees you as his father and I know even if Cliffjumper won't admit it he thinks of you as his father too" Optimus turned back to Bumblebee who was still in recharge and trying to get closer to him, Prime smiled behind his mask and wrapped an arm around the younger mech.

"Has there been any change in Cliffjumper Ratchet?"

"None so far Prime" Ratchet replied as he checked on Cliffjumper's wounds "Thankfully though he hasn't taken on a virus, so his nanites should be able to take care of the damage quicker but there is no telling when he'll wake up or whether he'll remember anything that happened before he was taken" Optimus sighed and gently rubbed Bumblebee's back when he twitched and whimpered, Ratchet turned and looked at Bumblebee "The poor kid, I can't imagine what it feels like for him, he can probably feel Cliffjumper's spark wavering but nothing more"

"Let's just pray to Primus that Cliffjumper pulls through this" Optimus replied they were silent for a while before Ratchet spoke up

"Prime?"

"Yes Ratchet?"

"Do you think of them as your sons?"

"In all honesty Ratchet I do" Optimus replied

"You do?" the quiet voice caused both bots to look down at Bumblebee, the younger mech was looking up at Optimus his optics dull from where he had been in recharge a moment ago "You really think of me and Cliff as your sons?"

"Yes Bumblebee I do" Bumblebee's optics immediately brightened and he threw his arms around Optimus hugging him as tightly as possible, Optimus chuckled and wrapped his arms around the younger mech. Ratchet smiled from where he was standing, Prowl walked into the Med Bay and looked at the mechs

"Sorry for interrupting sir" Bumblebee pulled back from Optimus and looked over at Prowl

"It's fine Prowl is there something I can do?" Prime asked shifting so he could see his SIC better

"Megatron and the other Decepticons have attacked a power plant and taken hostages, I'm assembling a team and was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

"Of course Prowl, I'll meet you in the command centre" as soon as the black and white mech left Optimus sighed

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ratchet looked over at his friend

"Don't worry about a thing Prime, he won't have killed them they're too useful to him" Bumblebee looked up at them before looking over at his brother. "You go deal with Megatron I'll stay here with Bee and Cliffjumper" Optimus nodded his thanks he rubbed Bumblebee's helm before he walked out of the Med Bay and made his way down to the command centre.

"Ratchet?"

Yes Bumblebee?" the medic asked walking over to him

"Is Cliff going to wake up soon?" Ratchet sighed and crouched down so he was level with Bumblebee

"Bumblebee Cliffjumper's injuries were serious you know that, he won't wake up anytime soon you know that" the yellow minibot sighed "What made you ask anyway?"

"It's feels as though he's trying to come back but…can't" Bumblebee looked down at the floor and sighed, Ratchet placed a hand on his shoulder

* * *

Megatron smirked from where he was standing as he watched the Autobots coming towards them, Starscream stood at his side. Skywarp was shifting from one foot to another as they waited

"Will you stop that Skywarp!" Starscream snapped turning and facing his trinemate "Unless you want to be sent back to the Nemesis and stay in the brig with Thundercracker I suggest you remain still" he snarled before turning back. A mech put his hand on Skywarp's shoulder causing him to jump

"Ignore him Warp he's just twitchy cause he doesn't know how this is gonna work out" Skywarp looked at the mech's red visor and nodded, the mech removed his hand and looked over at Megatron who was walking out of there hiding place and towards the Autobots.

"Megatron" Prime snarled "Where's Jazz and Silverblade?" Megatron chuckled and looked at his nemesis

"Oh don't worry Prime the sparkling's fine but as for Jazz" he chuckled once more and this time smirked "Let's just say he won't be returning to you" the Autobots stared in horror and pointed their weapons at him

"YOU KILLED JAZZ?" Spike shouted from where he was standing by Blaster. The Decepticons came out of their hiding places and aimed their guns at the Autobots, Skywarp and the mech went through the shadows so they were behind the Autobots and waited for Megatron to give them the signal

"Jazz is dead yes" Megatron replied with a grin

"You're a dead mech Megatron!" Ironhide shouted preparing to blast the Decepticon Leader,

"You're Prime won't allow that Autobot" Starscream sneered from where he was standing

"Starscream is right" Optimus added earning a shocked look from Ironhide "You can't kill Megatron Ironhide, that's my job" Prime glared at Megatron, the Decepticon smirked as he watched Skywarp and the mech activate their cannons and aim at Optimus

"Don't even think about it Prime" the mech growled. All Autobots quickly turned and stared up at the mech, their jaws dropped when they saw who was holding the gun. He growled at them, his red visor was locked onto Prime. A silence hung in the air as they took in the sight before them, Bluestreak broke the silence

"Jazz?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha I love me some cliffhangers...Ugh day off school cause I'm ill, might as well do something useful and update**

**Please please no shooting me! I know yall like Jazzy as a Bot but hey what can I say I'm crazy :P**

**Please review but no flames cause if I get a flame I'll be forced to kill one of the TFs *evil grin***

**Disclaimer- Sadly I never have and never will own the Transformers **

**'blah' normal talk**

**/Comm/**

_**'Blah' Bond/Trine bond talk**_

* * *

Jazz looked down at the Autobots keeping his gun trained on Prime, his visor flashed a brighter red as he glared at them. The Autobots looked up at him and stared in horror not believing that their friend was standing in front of them, Mirage looked at his brother noticing the Decepticon insignia on his shoulder.

"You left me behind " he replied to Bluestreak

"You're my brother how can you believe that!" Mirage shouted out earning a stare from a few of the Decepticons

"You lost the right to call me your brother when you abandoned me you left me with the Decepticons and look where that has gotten you" Optimus looked up at Jazz ignoring Megatron for a moment, the Decepticon leader smirked and walked over to the other side of the power plant where the rest of his Decepticons were collecting energon.

"What do you mean when we abandoned you?" Prowl asked "Jazz you're our friend..."

"NONE OF YOU ARE MY FRIENDS!" he shouted at the SIC his visor flashed a brighter red

"Jazz we did not leave you with the Decepticons, since you were taken we have been trying to think of a way to safely get you and your daughter away from the Decepticons" Prowl stated looking up at his old friend

"Lies, the Decepticons told me how you left me behind how you wanted to get rid of me" Skywarp quickly warped over to where Starscream was standing, the red and white seeker looked at his trine mate

"Something bothering you Skywarp?"

"Why does he think the Autobots abandoned him Star?" Starscream sighed and replied quietly

"Megatron ordered Soundwave to implant fake memories into his mind while he was reprogramming him, he wanted the Autobots to suffer they believe the easiest way for that to happen would be for Jazz to hate them" Skywarp looked over to where Jazz was shouting at the Autobots who were desperately trying to reason with him

"Will it...affect TC too?" Starscream put a hand on Skywarp's shoulder

"It shouldn't do Warp" A gun shot caught their attention, Mirage was on the floor clutching his side. Jazz's gun smoked from where he had fired the shot, Ratchet quickly ran to Mirage's side and inspected the damage. Optimus stared at Jazz not believing that one of his oldest friends believed that he had been abandoned and to top it all off that he had shot his own brother. The two seekers stared at Jazz, Megatron simply laughed at the sight and ordered the rest of his men to return to the Nemesis. Skywarp and Starscream went over to Jazz and placed their hands on his shoulders

"Jazz we're going come on" Starscream said quietly the black and white mech looked at his ex-comrades before lowering his gun and nodding, the Autobots could only watch as Skywarp warped the three of them away. Optimus looked over at Mirage who was allowing Ratchet to do a basic patch job on his side, Prime sighed and walked over to the two bots

"How could he do that?" Mirage asked quietly looking down at the floor "How could he believe that we left him?"

"I don't know Mirage I honestly don't know" Ratchet replied as he continued the repairs "But I do know that Jazz would never willingly do something like that" the red and white mech placed a hand on his shoulder

* * *

Jazz stood with Skywarp and Starscream as they watched Megatron rant about their success, the visored mech crossed his arms over his chassis and continued to listen to the rant. Starscream rolled his optics and soon became involved in a fight with their leader, Skywarp looked at Jazz and signalled for the two of them to quietly leave. Once outside the room Jazz immediately made his way down to the brig, Thundercracker sat in his cell cradling their daughter in his lap. She chirped and looked at him her little wing nubs flicking in response, Thundercracker smiled and lifted his wings. The door to the brig opened and Jazz walked inside

"Thunder" said mech looked up and smiled when he saw his mate, he looked up into his mate's red visor for the first time. Jazz smiled and deactivated the bars and walked into the cell, Silverblade squealed at the sight of her carrier both mechs laughed as she wriggled trying to get to him. Thundercracker stood up and gently passed his daughter over to Jazz, the seeker stretched his arms over his head and flexed his wings, Jazz looked at his mate and smiled. "I can stay with you now Thunder, no more secrets"

"No more secrets Jazz" He replied reaching over to his mate and tracing the Decepticon insignia on his shoulder "I never thought I would ever see one of these on you of all mechs" Thundercracker said quietly "But I do have to say that I like your red visor though" Jazz smirked at him allowing his larger mate to pull him into a hug "Megatron is going to let me out later on today and then I can take you to our quarters" Jazz moved Silverblade into his other arm and brought one hand up tracing Thundercracker's jaw "You know I love you right?"

"Of course and I love you too Thunder"

"I take it you've been in a fight with the Autobots recently?" The blue seeker asked noticing the anger on Jazz's side of the bond, Jazz nodded "How did it go?"

"I shot Mirage" Thundercracker froze and looked at his mate "He deserved it, they left me behind that just shows what they really think of me"

_'Skywarp what the heck is Jazz going on about saying that the Autobots left him behind?/'_ Thundercracker practically screamed through the trine bond

_'TC...Let me explain!' _Skywarp replied

_'It had better be a good explanation!' _Thundercracker growled over the bond

_'Thundercracker this is my fault' _Starscream butted in after feeling his trine mate's anger _'Megatron had Soundwave reprogram Jazz so that he believed the Autobots had abandoned him, it was his way of making the Autobots suffer'_

_'It helps our relationship but he shot his own brother!' _Thundercracker put his forehead to Jazz's and shut his optics, Silverblade chirped and settled down in her carrier's arms just enjoying having her parents around. _'Why did you not tell me earlier either of you?'_

_'In Skywarp's defence he didn't know until the fight but you are right I should have told you sooner'_

_'Just...next time don't keep something like this a secret' _Thundercracker said before cutting off the bond and looking into his mate's visor their foreheads still pressed together

"Jazz the Autobots may have left you with us but Mirage wouldn't, you're his brother and by what you've told me he would stick by you no matter what happened" Thundercracker said quietly bringing one hand up to hold Jazz's head to his while he wrapped his other arm around him "I'm just glad you're both safe" Jazz looked at him before shutting his visor off "Jazz show me your optics" Thundercracker took his hand away from Jazz's head, almost immediately Jazz retracted his visor revealing his blue optics "Your visor may have changed colour but your optics are as beautiful as ever"

"They haven't changed colour?" Jazz asked

"No, they're still blue Jazzy" Silverblade chirped quietly before settling down against Jazz "Why do you hide them behind a visor?"

"I feel safer keeping them hidden that was its harder for mechs to see my emotions" the two Decepticons looked down at their daughter and smiled, she had fallen into a light recharge one hand curled up against her chassis the other holding onto Jazz's armor loosely. Jazz looked back to his mate and sighed before covering his optics with his visor, just as his visor lowered Soundwave walked into the brig. Both mechs looked over at him

"Thundercracker you may leave but the rest of your punishment still remains, report to the command centre by midday for monitor duty" Soundwave said before looking at Silverblade "Low grade energon is already in your quarters if you need more Hook will provide it" The two mechs nodded their thanks before they walked out of the brig and made their way back to their quarters. Thundercracker typed in the code allowing Jazz to see before they walked inside, on the desk a few low grade energon cubes were waiting along with several normal grade, the door slid shut behind them Jazz took the time to look around their new home.

"Sorry it's not anything special" Jazz turned and looked at his mate

"TC it may not be the most decorated room but it's home, it's somewhere we can stay together" Thundercracker smiled and walked over to him "Besides we can always decorate it there's no rush" Jazz smiled as he sat down on the berth once again retracting his visor, Thundercracker walked over to the berth and sat down next to him "We need to get Silver her own berth"

"Later for now she can stay with us" the seeker spread himself down and waited for his mate, Jazz gently placed their recharging daughter on his chassis. She curled against him and nuzzled him unconciously both mechs smiled at her, Jazz laid down next to his mate and smiled when Thundercracker wrapped an arm around him. Jazz quietly hummed as they slowly fell into recharge

"And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that is done. I hope you dont mind, i hope you dont mind that i put down in words how wonderful life is now your in the world" Thundercracker smiled as he listened to his mate sing, the seeker tightened his grip on Jazz as the smaller mech continued to sing. Jazz smiled as he watched his mate fall into recharge, if every night was going to be like this then joining the Decepticons was the best choice he ever made.

(a/N; Song- Your song Ellie Goulding)


	6. Chapter 6

**Yays no Tf has to die! Cause no one flamed nicely done :)**

**I hope you liked the TC & Jazz moments in the last chapter**

**OH YES I am on a roll who thought I could update so fast? xD!**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I never have and never will own the Transformers **

**'blah' normal talk**

**/Comm/**

_**'Blah' Bond/Trine bond talk**_

* * *

Mirage sat on his berth in the Med Bay and looked around, Ratchet had insisted that he stayed in the Med Bay to ensure that his side was fully healed and because he was worried for his mental sanity. He looked over to the other side of the Med Bay where Cliffjumper was still on life support, Bumblebee was sat on his chair again and was looking over his brother as though he could vanish at any second. Ratchet was currently in a meeting with the ranking officers. Prowl had his head in his hands and was trying to to fritz at how illogical this whole ordeal was. Ratchet was sat in the chair next to Ironhide while Prime was sat at the end.

"How is Mirage doing?" Optimus asked looking at the CMO

"Physically he's fine but its the mental side of things that I'm worried about" Ratchet replied crossing his arms over his chassis and leaning back in his chair "I don't think he's going to cope very well with the fact that his own brother shot him, then again I don't think any of us will really be able to understand what happened" Optimus sighed and shook his head looking over at Prowl, the tactician was still struggling to keep himself from fritzing.

"Jazz really believed he was a Con" Ironhide said not truely believing his own voice "How could that happen?"

"I really wish I knew the answer to that one Ironhide, but you have to remember he believes that we left him behind" Optimus sat back in his chair

"The only logical thing I can think of would be that the Decepticons reprogrammed him" Prowl took his head out of his hands and looked over at them

"Reprogrammed im?" Ironhide asked

"Yes, Jazz was one of the most loyal Autobots we have" the black and white mech looked at them "I've known Jazz since we were sparklings and there is no way he would suddenly change factions over night" he sighed his doorwings noticeably dropping, Optimus looked at their old friend

"Prowl would you mind going to check on Mirage?" Prowl nodded before standnig up and walking out of the room, as soon as the door shut Ironhide spoke up

"He's not doin too good Prime"

"As Prowl said Ironhide he's known Jazz and Mirage since they were sparklings, they're incredibly close friends" Optimus replied "How would you react if either myself or Ratchet joined the Decepticons" Ironhide visably grimaced at the thought "Exactly do you see my point?" the red mech nodded "Ratchet would it be possible to counteract the reprogramming?"

"I don't know Prime as far as I'm aware Decepticon programming is permanent" Ratchet replied "Do you remember at the beginning of the war how Megatron reprogrammed some of the neutrals?" both mechs nodded "Those bots that were reprogrammed remained Decepticons we couldn't find a way to remove the programming"

"Fan-fragging-tastic" Ironhide practically growled

"Perhaps there was a certain reason for Jazz being reprogrammed" Ratchet suggested

"What do you mean Ratchet?" Optimus looked over at the CMO waiting for an answer

"Think about it the amount of spy missions Jazz completed over at the Nemesis, perhaps he found out something that the Decepticons didn't want us to know" Optimus frowned thinking about that before he answered

"But Jazz hadn't been on any missions not since he told us he was...carrying" Ironhide and Prime both shared a look

"Ya don't think Silver's other creator is a Con do ya Prime?" the red mech asked his optics widening

"Jazz would NEVER bond with a Decepticon willingly" Ratchet butted in "But...there is a slight possibility that he did bond with a Decepticon but not because he wanted to" the other two mechs stared over at him not believing what he was suggesting

"You think he was forced Ratchet?" Optimus asked concern clear in his optics

"I'm not saying he was for all we know Silverblade's other creator is an Autobot, but what I'm saying is that it is a possibility that Jazz was forced to bond with a Decepticon yes"

* * *

Thundercracker came out of recharge when he felt someone tapping his chassis, he onlined his optics and smiled. Silverblade was awake and tapping at his cockpit, he reached out a hand to her and rubbed the top of her helm. She immediately looked up and giggled when she saw her creator's red optics, Thundercracker looked down at his side and smiled when he saw Jazz. The black and white mech was curled up against his side and still in recharge, carefully he lifted Silver off of his chassis and placed her on his other side before gently moving Jazz off of his wing.

Silverblade giggled when her carrier groaned in protest of being moved from his comfortable position, Thundercracker turned round to her and smiled before gently picking her up and holding her to his chassis. She chirped quietly and looked over at the energon cubes

"Hungry?" she nodded at him flicking her wing nubs, he chuckled and walked over to the desk. Carefully he held her in one arm while pouring a cube of low-grade into the bottle that Soundwave had left for them. As soon as the bottle was full he sat down in the chair and gave her the bottle, eagerly she drank the energon "Slow down little one you don't want to purge your tanks" he cooed quietly

"You make a great dad Thunder" a quiet voice said, the seeker looked over at Jazz who was lying on the berth. He was propped up on his elbow and looking over at them, his blue optics twinkled as he watched their daughter drink her energon. Thundercracker smiled at his mate

"Did we wake you up?"

"Nah, Silver doesn't know how to control her bond yet" Jazz said laying back down on his side "Felt her happiness" Thundercracker smiled and looked back down to Silverblade who was still drinking her energon "Thunder?"

"Yes Jazz?" the blue seeker looked over to his mate

"Why is Soundwave being so kind?" Jazz sat back up and looked over to them "I mean he's the only Decepticon other than Star and Sky who actually seem to like Silver" Thundercracker leant back in his chair

"You have to remember Jazz Soundwave has his own little ones, Ratbat isn't more than a sparkling which is why Megatron doesn't use him in battle" Silverblade finished her energon and pushed her bottle away, Thundercracker chuckled and took her bottle away and put it down on the desk before walking over to the berth and sitting down next to Jazz.

"Soundwave has six cassettes?" Jazz asked taking Silverblade from Thundercracker and sitting her in his lap

"Oh that's right none of you have ever met Ratbat, yes Soundwave has six cassettes" Silverblade squealed when Jazz tickled her, both mechs looked down at their daughter "How did you manage to keep our bond a secret for so long Jazz?" Thundercracker asked pressing a kiss to one of Jazz's horns, the smaller mech smiled and leant against his mate

"Thunder we've been mates since before the war, it became easier over time. Although I am surprised that Mirage never worked it out"

"I have to admit having Starscream and Skywarp know you were my mate certainly made it easier to keep it a secret from Megatron" Thundercracker replied smiling down at Silverblade

"It must be nice having comrades you can trust, the Autobots are just scum who don't care for their own" Jazz snarled, Silver clicked unhappily after feeling his anger flow through the bond, quickly Jazz sent her a wave of comfort to her. "How could they have left me behind? Everything I ever did was in the name of the Autobots, I never attacked them I never betrayed them yet they still left me here" Thundercracker sighed and wrapped his arms around his mate "And Prowl I thought he was my best friend how could he just leave me there?" each word Jazz spoke was laced with sadness and betrayal "It was bad enough my own brother left me behind but my best friend too" Tears started to roll down Jazz's cheeks from underneath his visor

"Jazz take your visor off" the black and white mech did as the seeker asked and allowed him to wipe away his tears, Thundercracker turned Jazz's head so that he was looking at him "You need to recharge Jazz everything will be fine, you're with us now you're safe"

"It doesn't change the fact that they left me!" Jazz said tears now flowing freely down his cheeks, Silverblade chirped and looked at her father gently patting his chassis. Jazz looked down at her and forced a smile through the tears "I'm fine baby"

_'Skywarp would you mind coming down to my quarters and looking after Silverblade for me?' _Thundercracker asked through the trine bond

_'What's wrong TC?'_

_'It's Jazz he's having trouble with the thought of the Autobots leaving him behind' _The blue seeker carefully moved Silverblade into his lap and pulled Jazz into his arms giving him a hug as he cried _'Why the Pit did Megatron have to make him believe he was left behind it's breaking my spark to see him like this' _

_'I'm on my way down now TC, You want me to tell Star what's going on?' _Skywarp replied, Thundercracker held his mate close to his chassis gently rubbing his back. Silverblade chirped and nuzzled Jazz's chassis trying to cheer him up

_'In all honesty Warp I don't think Star would want to know, he wasn't happy that Megatron did this to Jazz in the first place. I think it would make him feel worse about it all' _the door opened quietly and Skywarp walked inside, Jazz looked over at him before putting his head back on Thundercracker's chassis. The purple and black seeker walked over to the two mechs and gently took Silverblade, she chirped at him before looking over at her parents

"Come on Silver you're going to stay with me and Uncle Star for a bit" Skywarp said quietly, Thundercracker nodded at his trine mate in thanks

_'Thank you Skywarp'_

_'No problem TC it looks like Jazz needs you at the moment' _Skywarp replied walking out of their quarters and locking the door behind him, as soon as Thundercracker heard the door lock he immediately turned all of his attention back to Jazz who was still sobbing. The blue seeker wrapped his arms around Jazz tighter and held him close

"Thunder do you think this is Primus' sick way of teaching me a lesson?" Jazz's voice came out barely as a whisper

"What do you mean Jazz?" Thundercracker replied quietly soothing his mate through their bond

"I feel so confused Thunder, part of me wants to go back to being an Autobot but the other wants me to stay here and punish them for what they did" Jazz shook at held onto his mate "At the same time I can't truely believe that they left me behind after everything I did for the Autobots" Thundercracker sat there listening to his mate cry and talk about how he couldn't believe his friends and his brother would leave him, while Jazz continued to talk and cry Thundercracker kept sending him love through their bond. "Thunder?"

"Yes Jazz?"

"You would never abandon me would you?" The seeker pulled back and looked down at his mate

"Jazz I would NEVER leave you" Jazz went to say something but was cut off when Thundercracker kissed him, when they parted Thundercracker put his forehead to Jazz's "You are my everything Jazz under no circumstances would I ever leave you" Jazz sighed and continued to look into his mate's optics "Both you and Silver are my reason for living, I would never do anything to harm either of you physically or emotionally"

"Do you promise?"

"Yes Jazz I promise, with all my spark I promise to never leave you. I love you" the three words made Jazz smile, it was a sad smile but it was still I smile

"I love you too Thunder"

* * *

Bumblebee looked over at Prowl and Mirage from where he was sitting, the two mechs were talking quietly. The yellow minibot sighed before turning back to Cliffjumper, Ratchet had told him earlier about what happened with Jazz. Someone put their hand on his shoulder causing him to jump, Wheeljack was standing behind him

"You ok little buddy?" he asked kneeling down next to the chair so he was at Bumblebee's height, Bumblebee nodded but continued to look at Cliffjumper

"Jack can you tell me honestly, do you think Cliff will wake up any time soon?" Wheeljack looked at Bumblebee and sighed

"Honestly Bee I don't know Cliffjumper is strong but the damage done to him was pretty bad, but I'll tell you know his vitals are constantly improving wihch means in theory he could wake up at any time but it all depends on his body"

"What do you mean by his body Jack?"

"I mean it's all down to whether his body is strong enough, his mind may be but it all depends on his body. I'm off to get those two some energon" Wheeljack pointed over at Mirage and Prowl who were still sat talking "Would you like some?"

"Please" Bumblebee replied looking at the engineer, Wheeljack stood up to his full height

"Everything will be alright you'll see" with that Wheeljack walked out of the Med Bay leaving the bots alone, Prowl and Mirage stood up and slowly walked out of the Med Bay. Bumblebee absently thought about how much trouble the two mechs would be in for leaving without Ratchet's consent and how annoyed Wheeljack would be when he got back with their energon.

"B-Bee?" a croaky voice said, immediately he turned round and looked at Cliffjumper. The red mech was looking at him with dull optics

"CLIFF!" Bumblebee shouted before gently hugging his brother around the neck

* * *

**Nawwww CJ's back but will he stay? *evil grin* You'll have to wait and see, will he give away Jazz & TCs secret? Will he die? Not telling XD**

**Please review but no flames or once again a TF shall die *evil grin again***


	7. Chapter 7

**Aww thank you for the reviews they make me smile and ensure no tfs die XD**

**Sorry ger the little Cliffy...Hehe lol Cliffy Cliffjumper XD Couldn't help myself :P**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I never have and never will own the Transformers **

**'blah' normal talk**

**/Comm/**

_**'Blah' Bond/Trine bond/ talk**_

* * *

Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Cliffjumper holding him in a tight but gentle grip, the red minibot tried to wrap his arms around his brother but failed to succeed.

"I'm so glad you're alright Cliff, I thought I was going to lose you" Bumblebee said keeping his grip on Cliffjumper

"B-Bee" the red mech replied trying once more to hug his brother but failing, instead his put his hand on the yellow mechs arm. Just as Cliffjumper went to speak again the door opened revealing both Optimus Prime and Ratchet, Bumblebee turned and looked at them a brig grin on his face. Ratchet's jaw visably dropped open but the yellow mech was sure that Optimus' jaw had dropped open as well.

"Cliffjumper you're awake!" Ratchet said practically sprinting over to them "How long has he been awake Bee?" Cliffjumper did his best to glare at the medic for not asking him directly

"A minute or so" Bumblebee replied smiling at his brother, Optimus walked up behind Bumblebee and placed a hand on his shoulder. The yellow mech smiled up at him before looking at Cliffjumper

"Well Cliffjumper you've made a pretty impressive recovery but you're going to be in here for a while" Ratchet said after checking his vitals "And no talking at least not until your spark is stronger, slagger don't ever scare your brother like that again" the medic stated looking down at the red mech "But it's good to see you online" he looked over at Bumblebee and watched as the younger mech practically bounced where he was standing. Ratchet chuckled and indicated for Optimus to go into his office with him, the two mechs walked into his office leaving the brothers alone. Bumblebee was quick to hug his brother again

"Please don't scare me like that again Cliff, you're all I've got left" his voice was quiet as he spoke, Cliffjumper weakly lifted one of his arms and hugged his brother back "But there's something I wanted to tell you, remember how we always used to pretend that Optimus was our dad?" a small nod was all the answer he got "Well Optimus told me that he thinks of us as his sons" A small weak smile appeared on Cliffjumper's faceplates. Optimus and Ratchet stood in the medic's office the door slightly open as they watched Bumblebee talk to his brother, Optimus smiled behind his mask as he quietly shut the door.

"Cliffjumper might know something about what happened to Jazz" Ratchet said after a few moments of silence "Even if he does he won't be able to tell us for a while he's still too weak" Optimus looked over at the medic and sighed

"I just hope for Jazz's sake that if he has bonded with one of them that it wasn't a forced bond" the two mechs stood in silence once more "Wasn't Mirage meant to have stayed in the Med Bay?" Ratchet growled when he realised the special ops mech had left

"I'm going to kill Prowl" Optimus looked over at him

"Why Prowl?"

"Because Prime he was in the Med Bay with Mirage and if I am right which I most certainly am then they will have left together" Optimus placed a hand on the medics shoulder

"Ratchet perhaps it will do Mirage some good to spend some time with Prowl, afterall Prowl has known them since they were sparklings" Ratchet nodded before leaning against his desk "Thank you for saving Cliffjumper Ratchet, Primus knows we needed some good news and Cliffjumper surviving is probably the best news we've had so far" the medic smiled slightly,

"Optimus since you admitted that you thought of those two as your sons I've been wondering...what did Elita make of them?" Optimus froze for a few seconds at the thought of his mate before he answered

"She loved them as much as I do" he replied "She told me on a few occasions she wished they were ours" the larger mech sighed and looked down at the floor, Ratchet reached a hand up and put it on his shoulder

"I'm sure she's fine Optimus, you know she's alive because you saw her a while ago" Optimus smiled behind his mask, even if he had only seen his mate for a while he had still enjoyed her company. "Optimus why don't you call the femmes to Earth? Magnus and his team can take care of Cybertron, I'm sure the femmes will be able to put a smile on everyone's faces" Ratchet paused for a moment before smiling "And I think it might do Bumblebee some good to see Flareup again" Optimus chuckled and rolled his optics

"You may be right Ratchet" Prime replied

"May be? Pit Prime you know I'm right, now shoo go contact your mate" Ratchet ushered the mech out out of his office, Optimus walked out chuckling. Both Bumblebee and Cliffjumper looked over at Optimus who was still chuckling, they watched as the Prime walked out of the Med Bay. Ratchet looked over at Cliffjumper who was about to say something to Bumblebee "No talking or do you want a wrench heading straight for your head?" Cliffjumper immediately shut his mouth causing Bumblebee to laugh

* * *

Skywarp walked into his quarters still holding Silverblade, the little femme chirped and wriggled in his arms. The black and purple mech looked down at her and smiled, gently he placed her down on the berth and watched as she looked around the room. He watched as she rolled onto her front and crawled along the berth to the edge she looked down at the floor, before she got the chance to jump off he quickly grabbed her. A surprised squeak escaped her vocaliser as he turned her over onto her back, she stared up at him before a visor flicked down over her optics

"Woah...since when do you have a visor?" he said staring at her "Well that's going to be something to shock your creators when I take you back to them" she smiled at his before flicking her visor back up she giggled and played around with her visor, Skywarp finally stopped her by tickling her sides. She giggled and tried to get him to stop but he continued his tickle torture, he finally stopped and picked her up placing her in his lap "I remember when your father first told me about him being bonded to your father? Mother? Uh.." he paused trying to think about what to call Jazz "Ok so let's say TC is your father" she chirped at him and smiled "And Jazz...what's that human word? Dad that's it Jazz is your dad" Silverblade giggled and smiled up at him

**Flashback**

_"Hey TC" Skywarp said walking into the rec room, Thundercracker looked up from where he was sitting. The black and purple seeker dropped down into the seat opposite him _

_"Hello Skywarp" the blue seeker replied looking back to his energon, Skywarp frowned usually Thundercracker would only call him his full name if something was bothering him_

_"Something bothering you TC? You seem down about something you never call me Skywarp it's always Warp or Sky" Thundercracker looked up at his trine mate before replying quietly _

_"Warp if I tell you something can you keep it a secret?" the other mech nodded quickly "Not here" Thundercracker quickly downed the rest of his cube before standing up and walking out of the rec room the other seeker following him. They walked in silence down the corridors of the Nemesis every so often Skywarp would cast a glance over at his trine mate, the blue seeker's wings would twitch every so often. Skywarp grabbed onto Thundercracker's arm and pulled the mech into one of the store rooms "Skywarp what are you doing?" _

_"What does it look like?" he replied locking the door behind them "I'm not letting you out until you tell me what's wrong"_

_"You couldn't have waited until we reached my quarters?"_

_"No! TC your wings were twitching as though you were an Autobot spy!" Skywarp said putting his hands on his hips and looking at his trine mate "You're not an Autobot spy are you?"_

_"Pit no Warp I would never do that!" Thundercracker replied quickly_

_"Then what's bothering you? You're keeping something a secret from me!" _

_"Skywarp I want to tell you but..." the blue seeker stopped talking and leant against one of the walls "I don't know how you'll react and I don't know whether you'll tell anyone" his voice was quiet his wings flicked lightly _

_"TC we're trine mates you can tell me a thing, I promise on my spark that I won't tell anyone what you tell me" Thundercracker looked up at him and sighed_

_"I'm bonded Warp" Skywarp's jaw dropped open as he stared at the seeker in front of him "I'm bonded and have been since before the war, I shut off the bond to begin with" Thundercracker slumped down onto the floor, the other seeker sat down next to him_

_"Then why are you so bothered now TC?" he asked putting a hand on his shoulder _

_"Because I reopened our bond, I missed not being able to feel him and now I can't get him off of my CPU" Thundercracker put his head in his hands and groaned "I'm such a fool" _

_"You're not a fool TC, you're in love. I don't blame you for wanting to feel you're mate, honestly I've never been in love so I don't really know how you feel but if I was you I'm sure that I would have done the same" Thundercracker looked at him through his fingers "TC if your mate is constantly around you couldn't you find some way to spend some time with him, I mean come on we all know you need a good 'face" Skywarp grinned as he spoke_

_"That's the problem __Warp" _

_"What you need a good 'face?"_

_"Warp" Thundercracker groaned _

_"Right sorry go on" _

_"He's not always around, I only ever see him during battles" Skywarp stared at him _

_"Your mate's an Autobot?" a nod was the only reply he got "Damn TC why didn't you tell me before, which one is he?" Thundercracker muttered something so quietly that Skywarp didn't hear it "What was that?"_

_"Jazz, Jazz is my sparkmate"_

**End of Flashback**

"I almost had a fit when I found out about your creators" Skywarp said looking down at Silverblade who giggled and smiled at him again "You know your parents have gone through so much I hope that they can get through all of this together" the sparkling looked up at him before putting her head on his chassis

* * *

Thundercracker sighed as he watched Jazz recharge it was breaking his spark seeing his mate this upset, of course he was going to be upset he believed his closest friends, his brother and his leader had abandoned him with the Decepticons. They had been mates for so long and they had shared a lot of tears together but this was the first time that Thundercracker had ever seen his beloved so confused and upset. The blue seeker reached out a hand and getly traced Jazz's faceplates, he couldn't stand it any longer, the pain coming from Jazz's side of the bond was crippling. Thankfully Jazz had managed to keep his feelings from Silverblade otherwise the poor sparkling would be in tears. There was only one thing that he could do and that was go to the Autobots.

* * *

**Crappy chappy I know (lol just noticed that xD) don't kill me for it**

**Soooo...Cliffys awake but can't talk, Oppy is off to call the femmes and TC is considering contacting the bots**

**Please review but no flames! Thankies :) All reviewers get energon cookies now :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you're all enojoying this fic so far :)**

**Energon cookies for Daklog73 Thanks for the review :) where da heck did those cookies go *looks around* Silver put them down**

**Silverblade; *hugs cookies shakes head***

**Ugh.. well...next chapter anyone? hehe**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I never have and never will own the Transformers **

**'blah' normal talk**

**/Comm/**

_**'Blah' Bond/Trine bond/ talk**_

* * *

**(Jazz's POV)**

I opened my optics and was greeted by the sight of Thundercracker lying down next to me, he smiled before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. Smiling I snuggled closer to him and trailed one hand down his cockpit earning a shudder in return, my mind couldn't help but go back to Cliffjumper and how close he was to spilling my secret to the Autobots.

Autobots...one word I never want to hear again in all my existance, they left me here they never wanted me to stay with them. In a way Cliffjumper had done Silver and I a favour, if he hadn't tried to ruin our secret then I would never have had to have call Thunder to help. Thanks to the Autobots not wanting to keep me around I can now spend my days enjoying time with my mate and our sparkling without having to worry.

"You ok Jazz?" I looked up at him and smiled nodding

"Just thinking that if it wasn't for the Autobots leaving me I wouldn't be here right now and neither would Silver" he chuckled at me before kissing my helm "Speaking of our daughter is she still with Skywarp?"

"And Starscream" his muttered his voice muffled from where his head was buried in my shoulder "Starscream commed me while you were recharging he finished his shift and wanted to know whether Skywarp still had Silver"

"Didn't Megatron put you on monitor duty?" I asked remembering what Megatron had said

"Somehow Soundwave managed to get me out of it" he replied moving his head to look at me properly, I frowned

"Thunder is it me or does Soundwave seem willing to help us a lot more?"

"As I told you before Jazz he cares so much for his own cassettes, in truth they are his sparklings. Like you and I would do anything to protect Silverblade Soundwave would do absolutely anything to protect his cassettes from any harm" Thunder explained "You'll probably meet Ratbat at one point, out of all the cassettes he's the sweetest" I smiled and shut my optics content with being in my mate's arms "I love you Jazz" Those words always warm my spark, opening my optics again I smiled at him before pressing my lips to his

"Love you too Thunder, you think we should go and get Silver from your brothers?" he chuckled at my question

"Tell you what how about we go and get our daughter and then go flying?"

"I can't fly though" I pointed out looking into his optics

"But I can" he replied smirking at me, I chuckled and shook my head flicking him on the nasal ridge

* * *

**(No one's POV)**

Starscream sat in Skywarp's quarters watching the purple seeker play with their niece, she squealed when he picked her up and held her over his head. The black seeker laughed as she flailed her arms in glee, he dropped down onto his back minding his wings. Silverblade squealed once again and tapped at his chassis from where they were lying on the floor, Starscream shook his head as he watched

"You're mad Skywarp" said mech looked over at his brother and grinned

"Who cares Star? Silver likes it that's all that really matter" she giggled and yawned curling up on Skywarp's chassis, the two mechs smiled "Give me a hand?" Starscream chuckled before standing up and taking the sparkling off of his brother, immediately she curled into his chassis enjoying the warmth. Skywarp stood up and grinned at Starscream

"Yes Skywarp?"

"She likes you" the black and purple mech said with a grin

"Grow up Skywarp she's our niece she's going to like us" a knock came from the door "Would you mind getting that?" Starscream said holding their niece slightly closer, the other mech went opened the door and grinned when he saw Thundercracker and Jazz

"Hey" Jazz said smiling

"Let me guess you're after your daughter right?" Skywarp said with a grin, Jazz nodded and chuckled when he saw Starscream holding Silverblade. The two mechs walked inside and almost immediately Starscream handed her to Jazz, Thundercracker chuckled noticing how his older brother had reacted. "So you two planning anything?" Skywarp asked winking at his brother,

"Is that all you ever think about Skywarp?" Starscream asked folding his arms over his chassis, Jazz rolled his optics behind his visor and held Silverblade closer to his chassis

"Skywarp if we were really planning on doing anything like that we wouldn't have picked Silverblade up this early" the three mechs looked at Jazz

"Thundercracker weren't you meant to be on monitor duty?" Starscream asked looking over at the blue seeker who sighed

"I already asked him that apparently Soundwave managed to get him out of it" Jazz answered shifting Silverblade into his other arm, Thundercracker smiled at his mate before opening the door and waiting for him "Thanks for looking after her"

"No worries" Skywarp said with a grin watching as the two mechs walked out of Skywarp's quarters, the black and white mech turned to Starscream as the door shut "Is it me or does Jazz seem...brighter?" he asked

"He did look brighter perhaps he's beginning to accept that memory now and learning to live with it" Starscream replied flicking his wings before going over to the door

"You off the find your mate?" Skywarp asked chuckling, Starscream looked over his shoulder and looked at the other seeker

"If you must know yes I am off to find my mate before yours turns up" the red and white seeker quickly left

* * *

Starscream walked down the corridor thinking about his smediately being tackled by a little sparkling, the seeker chuckled and looked down at the sparkling hugging his leg before picking him up "Looks like someone learnt to walk" the sparkling squealed as it was picked up

"You're back" a smooth harmonic voice said, Starscream looked over and smiled when he saw his mate standing by their wash room door. Their sparkling giggled and cuddled closer to Starscream's chassis, the seeker smiled and rubbed their sparkling's helm. His mate smiled at him his red visor slightly brighter than normal, the light was dull but just enough that Starscream could see the dark blue of his mate's armour. The blue mech went over to their berth and sat down waiting for his mate to follow, their sparkling squealed as Starscream sat down next to him.

"Where are the others?" the red and white seeker asked leaning against his mate

"In the rec-room" the other mech replied wrapping his arms around Starscream allowing him to put his head on the blue mech's shoulder

"Thank you for helping Thundercracker, Jazz really needs him at the moment" their sparkling yawned and cuddled closer to them, Starscream smiled and rubbed their sparkling's helm "When did Ratbat learn to switch to bi-pedal mode?" the little mech looked up at the before shutting his optics and letting Starscream rub his helm

"A while ago" his mate replied "I love you Starscream"

"Love you too Soundwave" Starscream replied snuggling against the blue mech

* * *

Jazz held onto Thundercracker tightly Silverblade safely in between them as the seeker flew out of the Decepticon base, their daughter squealed and giggled as they flew across the water. The two mechs laughed at her excitment, Thundercracker kept his arms tightly around Jazz as they flew happiness flooded through their bond with Silverblade. Her squeals were accompanied by her wing nubs flicking, Jazz looked at her and smiled keeping his free arm wrapped around her holding her safely in between them.

"Hang on Jazz" Thundercracker said tightening his grip on him

"Thunder I wouldn't let go of you for the world" Jazz replied, a while later Thundercracker had landed in Grand Canyon, the two mechs stood in the shade of the rocks Silverblade comfortably sat in Jazz's arms "Ya know Thunder I've been here several times before but this has got to be the first time that I've ever noticed just how beautiful it actually is" The blue seeker smiled at his mate wrapping his arms around him from behind before placing his head on Jazz's shoulder

"Maybe that's because we've never actually been here as a proper family" he said with a smile, Silverblade looked up at them and frowned when she saw Thundercracker's head on Jazz's shoulder, the blue seeker smiled before standing up straight but keeping his arms around Jazz. "We're definately going to have to do things like this more often"

"Mm I can live with that" Jazz said leaning against his mate's chassis and putting his head on the seeker's shoulder, Silverblade chirped up at them before cuddling closer to Jazz. Thundercracker smiled happy that Jazz seemed to have forgotten about the memory Megatron had put into his CPU, perhaps there would be no need to contact the Autobots afterall. The black and white mech slipped out of Thundercracker's arms and sat down with his back against the rock, Thundercracker smiled at his mate before sitting down next to him "So much better than being sat in our quarters definately"

* * *

Mirage walked out of the ARK and sat down in the shade of the volcano, he sighed and put his back against the wall. His mate's concern and comfort flowed over their bond, the blue and white mech sighed before shutting his optics and allowing the warm breeze to flow over his frame. Once again his mate sent him waves of love as well as trying to find out where he was, Mirage sighed once more before telling his mate where he was sitting. An hour passed before the special ops mech finally heard footsteps heading towards him, his mate sat down next to him wrapping one arm around his waist

"What are you doing out here on your own Raj?"

"Needed some space" he answered cuddling closer to his mate

"Everyone's worried about you, Ratchet's gone off on one about you being mentally unstable" Mirage frowned

"I'm fine Prowl" the black and white mech looked down at his mate "I just can't get used to the idea of Jazz being a Decepticon" Prowl sighed once more and tightened his grip on Mirage

"I can't either Mirage but everything will be fine you'll see" Mirage shut his optics and cuddled closer into Prowl's side

"I hope you're right Prowl I really do" the two mechs fell into silence just enjoying being in each other's company "Prowl?" Mirage finally said breaking the silence

"Yes Raj?" the SIC asked taking his mate's hand and rubbing the back of it

"You still want our sparkling right?" Prowl stared down at him before tilting Mirage's head up so they locked optics

"Mirage of course I still want our sparkling why wouldn't I?"

"With all that's happened at the moment I wasn't sure whether you would still want it, there's been so much chaos and the fact that Silver and Jazz were taken by the Cons.." Mirage was cut off when Prowl pressed their lips together, when they parted Prowl wrapped his arms around Mirage before holding him against his chassis

"Mirage just because the last week or so has been hectic it does not mean I would want you to terminate or sparkling" Mirage sighed and leant against Prowl "And just because Jazz and Silverblade were taken by the seekers it does not mean that the same is going to happen to you or our little one"

"I know it's just I'm scared of what could happen, I know Jazz is more than likely bonded to a Con which is why they took him. I just can't help but feel as though something bad is going to happen"

"Mirage trust me everything will be fine" Mirage nodded and relaxed in Prowl's arms "I love you"

"Love you too Prowl" the blue and white mech nuzzled Prowl's chassis the two of them sat there in the shade of the volcano, enjoying the peace and simply having somewhere to sit without being interupted. Prowl smiled at Mirage who still had his head on his chassis, Mirage was sending gentle pulses of happiness through their bond

"Don't worry about a thing my love we will take life as it comes"

* * *

**Next chapter Prime Will contact the femmes promise and there'll be more on Warpy n his mate as well as BB n CJ**

**Hope you enjoyed this chappy been a while eh? :P**

**Please review but no flames!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dum dum dum dah next chapter! :P**

**Ok so bet yall didn't see the whole Screamer/Wave pairin and Mirage/Prowl xD**

**Yeah I know Raj n Prowler are expectin a sparklin...not much I can say...**

**Annnyyywaaaayyyy :) **

**Silverblade; *chirps eats energon cookies* **

**Dang she is mad about those things**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I never have and never will own the Transformers **

**'blah' normal talk**

**/Comm/**

_**'Blah' Bond/Trine bond/ talk**_

* * *

Optimus walked down the corridors of the ARK towards the control room with only one thing on his processor, contacting his sparkmate. Ever since Jazz had shot Mirage the atmosphere on the base had become extremely tense, the twins hadn't pulled a prank, Bluestreak had stopped talking as much and even went silent completely at times. Prime sighed as he walked shaking his head slightly, perhaps the femmes could lighten the mood. He walked into the control room the only other mech in there was Red Alert who looked at him

"Hello sir" the mech said nodding before turning back to his console

"Hello Red Alert" Prime said walking over to Teletraan 1, Red Alert cast a quick glance at his commander wondering what he was doing. Inferno walked into the room and smiled at Optimus

"Hey sir won't be a minute" he said walking over to Red Alert grabbing the smaller mech by the waist before putting him over his shoulder

"Inferno put me down! What are you doing! The Decepticons could attack at any moment and I wouldn't know!" Optimus chuckled looking over at the two

"See you around sir" Inferno said walking out with Red Alert still protesting about being taken away from his post, Prime smiled behind his mask. He turned back to Teletraan

"Teletraan contact Elita One" the screen lit up

"Attempting connection" Optimus sighed and folded his arms over his chassis as he waited, "Connection complete" at that moment Elita appeared on the monitor a smile on her faceplates

"Hello Love" Optimus said retracting his facemask and smiling at her

"Hello to you too" Elita answered "So what made my-awful-at-staying-in-contact mate contact me?" a smirk appeared on her faceplates, Optimus chuckled shaking his head

"Thank you Lita" she looked at him and continued to smirk "Anyway" his smile slowly disappeared "Elita I don't know if you know but a while back Jazz, Cliffjumper and Silverblade were taken by the Decepticons" Elita's mouth dropped open in shock

"They took them? I can sort of understand Jazz and Cliffjumper but little Silver?" the pink femme shook her head in disbelief before she looked back to Optimus "Orion what's happened?" he sighed before continuing

"Cliffjumper was dropped off outside of the base by Astrotrain" Elita continued to listen "He's on spark support"

"WHAT?" Elita screamed Optimus inwardly winced at the tone of her voice "Optimus I don't care what you say I am coming to Earth and not even Unicron is going to keep me away"

"I was hoping you would say that, I want you all to come to Earth. The atmosphere here is very tense at the moment" Elita nodded "Ultra Magnus and his team can take care of Shockwave and his drones" Elita nodded once more before she spoke up

"Optimus don't tell the mechs that we're coming to Earth that way we can keep it a surprise" Optimus smiled at her

"Of course and make sure Flareup is with you, that way Bumblebee can see her" Elita smiled "I can't wait to see you again my love we didn't get to spend nearly enough time together last time"

"And it wasn't exactly on the best terms either" she added still smiling "Have I ever told you how handsome you are without your mask on? You really should take it off more often" Optimus chuckled and shook his head "I bet you would shock some of the Decepticons on the battlefield" This time Optimus laughed louder and smiled at her "It's true you wouldn't believe how many Cons I've heard asking why you were a mask"

"And no one apart from you will ever see me without it"

"Oh yeah what about Ratchet? And Ironhide? They've both seen you without it" she said with a grin

"Touche" Optimus said smiling at her "But you understand what I meant"

"Of course I just couldn't help it" Elita replied, she turned her head and started talking with another bot "Alright I'll be there in a moment thank you Moonracer" she turned back to Optimus and smiled softly "Sorry lover it looks as though I'm going to have to go, Flareup and Firestar have been cornered by Acidstorm. I'll see you soon. Love you"

"Love you too" Optimus gave her one last smile before the connection terminated. Sighing he leant against one of the controls still looking at the screen, after a few moments he stood up straight and clicked his mask into place. Ironhide walked into the room and smiled at his old friend "Hello Ironhide"

"Heya Prime what ya up ta in here? Thought Red was on duty?" the red mech asked walking over to him

"He was I contacted Inferno before I came here and had him relieve Red Alert from duty" Ironhide chuckled and smirked at his friend

"Lemme guess ya wanted ta speak with Elita?" Optimus chuckled "Ah don't blame ya Prime, we didn't see 'em enough last time" Prime walked placed a hand on Ironhide's shoulder

"We'll see them again soon enough Ironhide" The smaller mech watched as Optimus walked past him and out of the control room

"Why do ah get the feelin he's hidin somethin?" Ironhide asked himself shaking his head before turning to the monitors to start his shift.

* * *

Starscream opened his optics and smiled when he was greeted by two younglings sat on his chassis grinning at him, the red and white seeker smiled at them and sat up the two bots squealed as they rolled down into his lap. The twins smiled up at Starscream

"Rumble, Frenzy what were you two doing on my chassis?" he asked smiling at them

"Dad told us to wait here and tell you when you woke up-" Rumble started

"That he had a shift and that Ratbat, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw are with him" Frenzy finished smiling at him

"Where's Ravage then?" Starscream asked picking up the twins and holding them against his chassis as he stood up, as if to answer his question Ravage walked up to his leg and nuzzled his leg. Both twins smiled down at their sister she transformed into her bi-pedal mode and smiled at her father flicking her tail, in her bi-pedal mode her armour was black and grey but she also had a tail and two ears on the top of her helm.

"Morning Daddy" she said hugging his leg Starscream smiled at her, the seeker placed the two twins on the floor before rubbing the top of Ravage's helm

"What do you say we get some energon hm?" the three younglings smiled up at him and nodded eagerly

* * *

Mirage walked into the Med Bay and only just managed to dodge a wrench as it flew at him, the blue and white mech stared at the dent in the wall were his head was a moment ago. Ratchet looked over at the mech and crossed his arms over his chassis

"Can I help you Mirage?" the medic asked looking at him, Mirage looked away from the dent in the wall and looked over at Ratchet

"I just came to ask if it was safe for me to leave the base for a while" he answered leaning against the wall,

"Mirage you know it isn't safe for you to be alone outside of the base" Ratchet stated looking him in the optics, Mirage sighed and looked down at the floor "I said you can't leave the ARK alone but if you can get one of the other mechs to go with you then yes it should be safe enough"

"I can't exactly go up to one of the others and ask them to go for a drive with me for no apparent reason" The noble said

"You still haven't told Prime have you?" Ratchet said glaring at the mech infront of him, when he didn't get a response he growled "Slaggit Mirage! You need to tell Prime! If the Decepticons attack you could be sent into the middle of a battlefield. Mirage I don't give a frag if you don't care about your own safety because that is your choice and I can't do a thing about it, but you're carrying! Surely you care about your sparkling's life!"

"Of course I do!" Mirage snapped "Fraggit Ratchet I know how stupid I am for not telling Optimus! But with all that's happened recently I haven't found the right time" Ratchet listened as Mirage continued "I care about my sparkling more than anything! Fraggit I was petrified that Prowl wouldn't want it because of Jazz and Silverblade, I don't know how to be a creator! I haven't even told anyone apart from you about bonding with Prowl, not even my own brother knows!" Mirage slid down against the wall putting his head in his hands, Ratchet sighed and went over to him gently he sat down next to Mirage and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Mirage you chose not to tell anyone because it was your own business the others will understand, as for you not knowing how to be a creator. No one knows how you learn over time, Mirage when we found Bumblebee and Cliffjumper the two of them took to Elita and Optimus instantly. Do you know how frightened they both were? What I'm trying to say is no one ever said carrying was easy or being a creator at that, but you won't be alone you'll have Prowl and Pit I'm sure the others will be willingly to help" Mirage looked at the medic before replying quietly

"I guess I'm going to have to tell Prime now aren't I?" Ratchet nodded at him before standing up and holding a hand out to the blue and white mech, reluctantly Mirage took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet "Thank you Ratchet, I don't-Gah!" Mirage wrapped his arms around his abdomen and dropped to his knees

"Fraggit Mirage look at me!" Ratchet said kneeling down in front of him "Mirage!"

"The sparkling" Mirage whimpered "Something's wrong"

/Prowl get to the Med Bay now!/ Ratchet shouted through his comm link

/Ratchet I'm on patrol/

/I don't give a frag get back now! Mirage just collapsed/ he shouted once more picking up the whimpering Mirage and quickly taking him over to one of the berths and placing him on it

/I'm on way/ Prowl replied almost frantically, Ratchet quickly hooked Mirage up to a energon drip before opening another comm link channel

/Wheeljack I need you in the Med Bay, Mirage just collapsed/ just as he finished talking Mirage clutched his abdomen and screeched in pain, Ratchet moved quickly sedating Mirage before grabbing the tools that he needed. "Please Primus don't take his sparkling from him"

* * *

**MWAH HA HA HA XD CLIFFHANGER! Does Raj's sparklin die or live? Thats up to you peeps! Review but no flames!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holy Cheesecake! I'm updating xD!**

**SilverBlade; *stares***

**No I do not have cheesecake but I do have energon cookies for any reviewers! But for flamers they get crud**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I never have and never will own the Transformers **

**'blah' normal talk**

**/Comm/**

_**'Blah' Bond/Trine bond/ talk**_

* * *

Prowl sat by the side of Mirage's berth holding his unconcious mate's hand, he had raced back from his patrol and run through the base straight into the Med Bay only to find his sparkmate hooked up to several machines with Wheeljack and Ratchet standing by him. The black and white mech sighed stroking the back of Mirage's hand, a soft smile formed on his faceplates in truth he was just grateful that both Mirage and their sparkling were alright.

Ratchet had told him that the reason he collapsed was because when Jazz shot him it clipped his carrying chamber, which in turn had damaged the sparkling's spark slightly. Prowl sighed slightly looking at his sparkmate yes he was grateful for their sparkling still being online, but for the rest of Mirage's carrying term there was a slight danger it could offline.

"Prowl?" the sound of his name snapped him out of his thoughts, looking across the Med Bay he saw Bumblebee looking over at him, Cliffjumper recharging on the berth behind him. The Autobot second in command smiled at Bumblebee who was rubbing his optics

"Hello Bee" the younger mech walked over to him "You look tired" he stated with a soft smile "When was the last time you recharged?"

"When Optimus was in here" was Bumblebee's reply "Why's Mirage in here?" the younger scout asked pulling a chair over and sitting down next to the black and white mech. Prowl sighed looking back to his sparkmate

"He collapsed earlier" Bumblebee stared at the unconcious noble and then back to Prowl

"Not to be rude or anything Prowl...but why are you here?" Prowl turned back to the small mech and smiled

"If I tell you do you promise you will keep it a secret?" a nod was his reply "Alright well Mirage and I are sparkmates, and the reason Mirage collapsed is because he's carrying" Prowl was sure if Bumblebee's jaw could fall off it would have done

"You and Raj?" Prowl chuckled and nodded smiling at him "Wow...why haven't you told anyone yet though?"

"I don't know, we just haven't found the right time to do so yet" his voice was soft as he spoke "Anyway how are you coping Bee?" the younger mech shrugged looking across the room to his brother

"I want to know why the Decepticons took Cliff in the first place only to give him back here" Bumblebee sighed rubbing at his optics again

"Bee you should go into recharge, it's getting late and everyone else is in recharge or...almost everyone" Prowl said placing a hand on the minibot's shoulder, the little yellow mech shook his head "And why not?"

"Don't want to leave Cliff" Ratchet walked into the Med Bay at that moment and heard what Bumblebee said, Prowl looked over at the medic who shook his head before walking over to them.

"Bumblebee go and get some recharge please" Ratchet said kneeling down next to the younger bot, he shook his head once more "Bee if you don't get some recharge I'll be forced to take you to your quarters myself" Bumblebee looked up at him and shook his head again "Alright" quickly he picked the young mech up and held him over his shoulder

"Hey Ratchet put me down!" Prowl chuckled as he watched the red and white mech walked out of the Med Bay with Bumblebee still protesting at being held like a sparkling which earnt him the response "If you want to act like one then I'll treat you like one!" with a smile Prowl turned back to Mirage and took his hand in his own

* * *

"Ratchet put me down dammit!" Bumblebee shouted punching the medic's shoulder which only earnt him a laugh "Put me down!" Ratchet continued to laugh holding the smaller mech "This isn't fair! Come on! I can walk on my own Ratch!"

"Yeah well you ignored your medic so now you have to put up with this" Bumblebee growled and slapped Ratchet's shoulder once more before sagging against the elder bot

"Why do I get treated like this but Cliff doesn't?"

"Despite what you think Bee I do treat Cliffjumper like this, you just never see it and your brother is far too proud to admit it" Ratchet placed Bumblebee down on the floor outside of his quarters "Think about it Bumblebee, you can't protect your brother if your exhausted, get some rest I'll contact you if he wakes up"

"I'm not going to win am I?" Bumeblebee asked taking a look at the medic

"Not a chance, now either you recharge on your own or I'm going to sedate you" the scout's optics widened before he quickly opened his door and ran inside locking it behind him, Ratchet chuckled before making his way back down the corridor towards the Med Bay "Needle phobia's can be incredibly useful" he muttered to himself a sly smirk on his faceplates

"You are one twisted medic" Ratchet growled turning around to glare at the bot behind him, Sunstreaker was standing there, the yellow bot simply shrugged before he carried on walking Ratchet in tow.

"Where's your evil twin?" Sunstreaker looked at the medic

"I'm not responsible for everything he does you know but to answer your question he's with Wheeljack" As they reached the end of the corridor Ratchet stopped outside of the Med Bay

"If your brother gets himself blown up I am not going to give him painkillers" was all the medic said before going back inside, Prowl was still sat beside Mirage watching his mate recharge "Prowl" said mech turned round and looked at him "I haven't told Prime that Mirage is carrying yet but I have informed him that you two are sparkmates so it's down to you now to tell him"

"I understand Ratchet, I guess now would be a good time" the Autobots second in command stood up and walked over to the door he turned around and looked at the medic "Could you contact me if he wakes up?" Ratchet simply nodded "Thank you" Prowl glanced back at his mate one last time before he left, as he walked Prowl released air from his vents Prime was not going to be happy that he had kept this a secret from him for just over a month. His doorwings twitched several times before he finally reached the commander's office, sighing once more he reached out and tapped the door

"Come in" Optimus called out after a few moments of silence, cautiously Prowl opened the door and looked inside. Prime was sat at his desk reading a datapad the mech looked up at him "Hello Prowl what can I do for you?"

"Sir Ratchet told me that he informed you about Mirage and I" Optimus nodded

"Take a seat" Prowl internally winced knowing he was in deep scrap but he did as Prime asked anyway "Yes Ratchet informed me that you and Mirage are sparkmates, do you care to explain to me why you didn't tell me?"

"We were going to tell you sir but what with everything that's happened we never found the time" Optimus leant back in his chair looking at his second, Prowl looked down at the floor and said something else which barely came above a whisper

"What was that?" The Praxian looked back up and released air from his vents before he spoke up

"Mirage is carrying sir" behind his mask Optimus' jaw dropped open,

"Carrying?" Prime's voice held disbelief as he spoke Prowl simply nodded casting his gaze down to the floor "Well then I guess congratulations is in order" the black and white mech looked up at his commander "Come on Prowl I am not sparkless, it would have been nice if you had told me you were bonded and Mirage was carrying sooner but that was your decision" Prime stood up walked around his desk automatically Prowl's doorwings stiffened once again Prime chuckled and leant against his desk, he placed a hand on his second's shoulder "Go on go be with Mirage"

"Thank you sir" Prowl said standing up and bowing his head to the commader before he walked out of the office, Optimus chuckled as he watched the door shut before walking back around to the other side of his desk.

* * *

Thundercracker looked down at Jazz who was sitting in his lap watching Silverblade, the small femme was playing with a few small pebbles. The blue seeker smiled as she flicked one off of the edge of the ledge they were sitting on, she looked up at her creators before looking to where the pebble had gone. Jazz chuckled softly as he leant in and nuzzled her helm

"Aww baby do you want your father to get the rock for you?" he asked softly while Thundercracker stared down at Jazz with an excuse that said 'I'll do what now?', as if to answer his question Silverblade flicked her wing nubs and looked back to the edge, Jazz turned his head and looked at his sparkmate. His red visor looking into Thundercracker's crimson optics "Please TC for Silver?" the ex-Autobot pouted moving Silverblade so that she was sat by his head, sighing in defeat Thundercracker stood up being careful of the two

"Fine I'll get the pebble but just to tell you there are hundreds of them so I don't see how I will be able to tell them apart" the last part came out barely above a whisper, Silverblade clapped her hands smiling as she watched her father fly down to the ground below.

"See I told you he would get your pebble back" Jazz laughed when he heard Thundercracker curse several times, he cast his gaze upwards looking at the stars and the moon. Silverblade looked up at him putting both of her hands on his chassis, the black and white mech looked down at her smiling. Gently he picked her up and turned her so she could see the moon "You see that?" he asked pointing at the smaller planet "The humans call it the moon" Silver chirped looking at the giant white dot in the night sky "One human once told me that some of the worship the moon because it has magical properties..." Jazz trailed off

He sat back on his heels still holding Silverblade against his chassis, continuing to look at the moon his thoughts went back to the first time any of the Autobots had seen the moon. Spike and Sparkplug had told them everything they knew about it telling him about the various religions in human history that worshipped it, all of them had found it fascinating at the human's imagination and they're beliefs. It was the first time they had been told any of the many religions the humans had and the first time they actually got to know their human allies

"Jazz?" Thundercracker's voice snapped him out of his thoughts his sparkmate was knelt beside him concern clear in his optics, "Jazz what's wrong?" Silverblade chirped and patted Jazz's chassis

"It's...nothing" after a few moments of silence Jazz spoke up "Thunder can you watch Silver for a bit there's something I need to do"

"Of course but Jazz promise me one thing?"

"Which would be?" Thundercracker placed one blue hand on Jazz's cheek

"You won't get yourself hurt" a soft smile formed on his faceplates before he replied

"I won't I promise" carefully the blue seeker took Silverblade from his smaller mate once he was settled against the cliff face he handed her a small pebble, a happy series of chirps escaped her vocaliser as she took it from him. Jazz smiled before quickly kissing Thundercracker "I'll be back soon" was all he said before making his way down off of the ledge, sighing Thundercracker looked at Silverblade who was happily playing with her pebble

"I think your carrier is finally coming back" he whispered kissing her helm a smile playing on his faceplates as he watched Jazz drive off

* * *

By the time Jazz arrived at his destination it was already 9pm, slowing down he pulled into the outskirts of a small town parking on the other side of the road to where he needed to be. Inside the house the lights were on with another sigh he reversed before driving to the other side of the road and parked outside of the house, revving his engine slightly louder than necessary. Voices came from inside the house and amusingly he watched someone open a curtain and look out before dissapearing back inside shouting several things to the occupants. After a few moments the front door swung open and three humans came outside

"Jazz?" the female asked as she stopped next to him

"Hey Carly" he replied and almost instantly the three of them smiled slowly Spike placed a hand on Jazz's hood not sure how the mech would react, Sparkplug was standing behind his son "I came here to apologise" this seemed to shock the three of them

"What do you mean Jazz?" it was Carly who spoke up after the silence

"I shouted a Spike a while back and I shouldn't have" was his reply, Spike moved next to Carly and looked at him

"You don't have to apologise Jazz"

"I do Spike I should never have shouted at you" Sparkplug moved forward and placed a hand on Jazz also

"Jazz you know everyone in the ARK misses you" the black and white mech slumped down on his axels

"I can't go back Sparkplug" the three humans shared a glance before looking back to the mech sat in front of them deciding to change the subject Carly spoke up

"How's Silver doing?" Jazz smiled inwardly

"She's doing fine thank you Carly" pride practically radiated from his frame just as he went to talk once more a few cars pulled up behind him, quickly he scanned them "You called the Autobots!" Jazz shouted transforming and dodging as Sunstreaker tried to grab him, the ex-Autobot kicked the yellow mech across the road snarling he turned to the three humans "I can't believe you called them" were his last words before he snarled once more and glared at Ironhide, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker

"I'm sorry Jazz" Spike said "But it's not right"

"Not right? I'll fragging decide that!" the black and white mech growled taking his attention away from his ex-comrades, the twins quickly ran at him and held his arms behind his back "GET OFF OF ME!" Jazz shouted struggling against them his visor glowing a brighter red, both Sparkplug and Carly pulled Spike away from the bots "LET GO OF ME!" Ironhide ran over and carefully cuffed Jazz once done he held the mech tightly allowing the twins a break "Ironhide let go of me right now or I will snap your arm" both humans and Autobots flinched at the sinister tone in Jazz's voice

"No you won't" a different voice said turning slightly Jazz spotted the rest of the Autobots who had pulled up while he was struggling against Ironhide, it was Bluestreak who had spoken. The ex-Autobot snarled viciously at them making them all back off slightly

"What are you doing here?" he growled before trying to get Ironhide to let go of him "Let me go or I will break off your arms and beat you with them!" Jazz shouted kicking at Ironhide's legs

"Dammit" the red mech muttered as Jazz's foot collided with his shin "A little help would be nice!" Ironhide called out, snarling Jazz headbutted Ironhide before snapping off his cuffs and punching the mech in the face. Both Optimus and Ratchet ran over with several other bots to help

"Fraggit Jazz stop it!" Ratchet shouted as he tried to grab the mech's arms only to be kneed in the guts and thrown into Smokescreen, every other attempt made to grab the saboteur resulted in them being beaten and thrown around. Windcharger transformed and opened his door allowing the three humans to climb inside before he drove back towards base this distracted Jazz just enough for Prime to run up behind him and grab his arm

"Jazz calm down" Optimus said holding his ex-TIC, the roar of jet engines was all the warning they got before somone slammed into Prime tearing him away from Jazz. The Autobots quickly took out their guns when they realised it was Starscream who had slammed into their commander, Jazz growled and took out his own gun daring any of the mechs to shoot. Sideswipe edged towards him only to have a gun aimed at his head, turning slightly he saw Thundercracker standing there his wings flared out. The Autobots lowered their guns just as Prime kicked Starscream off of him and into Skywarp who had just landed, Ratchet and Trailbreaker helped Prime stand up before they all looked over to the Decepticons

"Stupid mother fraggers" Jazz growled walking over to Thundercracker who still had his gun aimed at Sideswipe's head

"I told you to be careful" Thundercracker stated

"No you told me not to get myself hurt and I'm not" kicking Sideswipe in the back of the knees and putting a foot on the mech's back Thundercracker then turned to his mate

"I believe being careful comes under that category too" confused the Autobots watched on

"Make it clear next time..." Jazz paused for a moment "And where the frag is Silver?"

"Oh now you pay attention" Skywarp muttered looking over at Starscream "You think we should step in?" the red and white seeker glanced between the Autobots and the two arguing sparkmates

"I think that would be best I don't think Megatron would be too happy if they went back damaged after beating the scrap out of each other"

"They wouldn't do that...would they?" Jazz huffed at something Thundercracker said

"Fine but you leave her with Hook again and I'm tying your wings together and hanging you from the top of the launch pad" the blue seeker stared at his mate ignoring the Autobot beneath his foot

"Noted" was his reply Jazz shot a death glare at the Autobots, Skywarp walked over with Starscream before warping the four of them out. Sideswipe sat up and looked over at his comrades

"What the heck just happened?" he asked rubbing the back of his legs from where he was kicked, Sunstreaker went over to his twin and helped him stand up "Slag that hurts" Ratchet went over to them and helped Sideswipe back over to the others, the Autobots all wore the same expression on their faceplates, hurt and sadness at the loss of a friend

"Autobots back to base" Prime said his voice laced with sadness

* * *

The three seekers and Jazz walked through the Decepticon base, the black and white mech was frowning slightly as they entered the Med Bay. Silverblade was sat on one of the berths playing with a few wrenches while Hook stood next to her repairing Frenzy's arm, she looked up and chirped dropping a wrench and reaching out to her creators. The frown on Jazz's face dissappeared and was quickly replaced by a smile, he moved quickly scooping her up in his arms.

"Frenzy what happened?" Starscream asked looking at one of his twins, the small mech looked up staring at his creator

"Your little one decided it would be fun to sneak through the vents" Hook answered as he finished Frenzy's repairs, the constructicon turned to Starscream "I thought you were meant to be watching them"

"I had to go out" Starscream said sighing as he walked over to the Med berth, Frenzy looked down at the floor trying to ignore the look his was being given by the older mechs "Frenzy look at me" reluctantly the small mech did as asked "Why were you in the vents?"

"I was looking for Dark" was his answer

"Why would Dark be in the vents?" Starscream asked picking him up and walking out of the Med Bay nodding to Hook in thanks, Jazz and Thundercracker were following closely leaving Skywarp in the Med Bay with Hook.

"Rumble hid him" Frenzy said leaning against Starscream who sighed, looking over his shoulder he gave a soft smile to Thundercracker, Jazz and Silverblade

"I'll see you in the morning" the red and white seeker said as he walked off looking back to Frenzy "Well we'll have to talk with your brother then won't we" his voice trailed off as he went down the corridor, Thundercracker smiled at Jazz who was smiling at Silverblade who was in recharge leaning against his chassis

"Come on let's go back to our quarters" Jazz nodded in agreement and walked off with his mate, once inside their quarters Jazz went over to Silverblade's berth and gently laid her down on it. Humming softly he wrapped a blue and white thermal blanket around her and smiled when she snuggled under it, Thundercracker wrapped his arms around Jazz's waist as the two mechs watched their daughter recharge.

"She reminds me of you Thunder" Jazz said softly watching her roll onto her front her small wing nubs flicking

"Personally I think she resembles you far more than me" Thundercracker replied just as softly putting his head on Jazz's shoulder

"I'm sorry about running off earlier Thunder I shoudn't have done" the blue seeker looked at his mate before gently pressing a kiss to the side of Jazz's helm

"Don't worry about it Jazz, you wanted to speak to the humans I can't blame you for that" the black and white mech leant against his larger mate growling softly

"It was a mistake that I won't make again anytime soon, there I was apologising for shouting at Spike and that fragging piece of scrap calls the Autobots. He must have done it when Carly saw me from the window"

"Calm down" Thundercracker whispered tightening his grip on Jazz slightly after a few moments Jazz did as Thundercracker said "I think it's time we followed our daughter's example don't you?" Jazz nodded taking one last look at Silverblade before slipping out of his mate's arms and walking over to the berth, smiling Thundercracker followed him

"You know I love you right" Jazz said lying down on the berth stretching out

"Of course I do and you know I love you just as much" the blue seeker laid down next to his mate wrapping his arms around him and holdin him against his chassis, after a few moments of enjoying each other's presence the two mechs fell into recharge

* * *

**And it's done :)**

**Ok I wanna see if something's obvious or not, Who do you think Skywarp is bonded too?**

**And can any of you guess who Dark is?**

**Please review but no flames!**


End file.
